Harry Potter and the time stop spell
by Vegasman59
Summary: When Harry arrives home after forth year he finds a shrunken book in his pocket on time magics. It contains a useful spell to stop time. I don't own Harry Potter the Great JKR does. We all thank her for allowing us to play in Harry's world!
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the time stop spell**_

Harry woke up the morning after returning to Privet Drive, his head was still pounding from the nightmare of the final task of the Tri-wizard tournament. His wonderful family had again locked him in the second bedroom with out his school things; Harry did keep a few on him, the wand and a couple of books shrunken in his pockets. One of the books he could not remember ever seeing before. The manipulation of time….It had no author.

Harry decided to sit down a read, he had nothing else to do.

Harry learned of several ways to manipulate time, he knew of the time turner having used it in third year with Hermione. The most interesting was the ability to stop time completely for all but himself. He was thinking how many times in the past he could have used that spell, Wormtail would not have escaped, and Cedric would be alive. He was sure there were more times. He taught himself the spell as it was wandless he should stay under the ministry radar.

A few weeks passed by and Harry had perfected the time stop spell. He was out in the park the evening before his birthday Dudley and his gang were beginning to accost him as usual when the air suddenly began to grow cold. The other boys took off running. Harry reached out and took Dudley's Hand in his left and prayed it worked, Time stopped just as the dementors reached them. Harry began thinking, as Dudley looked on amazed even the rain that had started was now suspended in mid air. Harry removed the wand from his pocket and shouted Expecto Patronum as he aimed his wand right down the dementors throat He did the same with the second dementor grabbed Dudley and headed for the house hoping it worked.

Just as they reached the front door, he restarted time. He looked back to the park down the street and saw the two dementors explode.

Harry pushed Dudley into the house closed and locked the door. "Dudley go lock all the windows on the second floor and hurry!" Harry was running through the first floor closing and locking all the windows and doors.

Vernon began screaming at Harry. " **Boy what do you think you're Doing, It's hot as hell we need the air!"** Vernon then flung open the door to the gazebo on the back of the house. A dementor instantly entered and headed for Vernon, without a thought Harry jumped between his uncle and the dementor.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Prongs jumped from Harry's wand herding the dementor from the house.

While his uncle ranted at Harry, he rummaged through the kitchen cabinets and began making hot chocolate for the family. Just as he finished an owl flew through the open door and dropped a letter, then flew back out.

The red envelope burst open and began.

Mister Potter

The ministry of magic detected a patronus charm used by you at 7:35 this evening, in the presence of muggles. Breaking both the use of under age sorcery statute and the statute of secrecy. A group of Aurors is on its way to snap your wand and you have been expelled from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Hoping you are well.

Mafalda Hopkirk

Misuse of magic

Harry slammed down his hot chocolate and bolted to his room, while his Uncle Vernon screamed out one word at him. "JUSTICE!"

Harry entered the smallest bedroom an threw himself on the bed, with a totally disgusted look on his face. He waited and a knock began on the window, he let in the brown owl took the missive and read it.

Harry

Stay in the house, we are coming to get you. Don't do anything stupid.

Sirius

Harry ran down the stairs and opened the cupboard beneath them grabbed his things and sat on the trunk. His relatives just looked at him as if he was crazy. "They are coming to get me out of this hell hole!"

Five minutes later a knock on the door revealed one Hermione Granger standing in front of Remus Lupin.

Hermione jumped into Harry's arms. "Harry they can't do this it's so unfair!" This said with tears streaming from her eyes.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "Dumbledore arranged a hearing Harry, now I think we should head out of here."

Madeye Moody stuck his head around the corner. "Let's move!"

Ginger Granger was at the wheel of a Range Rover, they all climbed in to the magically expanded interior and they were off.

Harry had one question. "Who is in charge of Dementors at the ministry?"

Mad Eye answered him. "That would Madame Delores Umbridge, senior secretary to the minister."

"Get me to the ministry." Harry said with out hesitation. "NOW!"

Ginger Granger just started driving toward London but not toward Grimauld Place. They pulled off the road a block away from the visitor's entrance. Harry Grabbed Hermione and Remus they just disappeared. Hermione and Remus noticed nothing else was moving. "Harry what did you do?" came immediately from her mouth.

Harry looked her in the eye smiling. "Stopped time."

Hermione being Hermione had to know. "How did you do that?"

Harry was moving towards the ministry. "I'll teach you later right now we need to get to the undersecretary's office and find proof before the ministry destroys it. Come on!"

They quickly made their way to the entrance and had to spell it to move. When they got to the atrium, about five people were stopped mid-stride. They headed for the stairs the ministers offices were one floor up; it was just finding Umbridge's office. A woman that looked like an oversized pink toad was sitting at her desk and parchment was floating above the waste bin.

Harry snatched it out of the air. "This is it!"

He handed the parchment to Hermione. She read it over. "Harry this is an order to send three dementors to your home to kiss you and your family. What's going on?"

"They want me to shut up about Voldemort"

Harry replied. "Time to go!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and The Stop Time Spell**_

 _They Arrived at Grimauld Place much later than expected._

Mrs. Weasley of course was first on the scene, giving Harry a hug that nearly broke his ribs. "Oh Harry dear we were so worried. You're looking a bit peaky. As soon as the meetings over you come in the kitchen and we'll feed you up proper!"

Harry gave a very questioning look. "Meeting…What meeting?"

Mrs. Weasley did not answer just shoed him up the stairs. "Not for you to worry about…the others are waiting for you up stairs. Now go on!"

Hermione took Harry's Hand and pulled him up the stairs. They entered the first bedroom they came upon. "All right Harry James Potter, who taught you to how to stop time?" Harry pulled the shrunken book from his Pocket, opened it to the bookmarked page and handed it to Hermione.

She quickly read over the few pages outlining the spell. "Harry where did you get this it's beyond NEWT level."

Harry sheepishly smiled. "It was in my pocket when I got to the Dursley's. I thought I might find some interesting spells to learn and learned to stop time. I don't want anyone else but you and I to learn it. We keep it as a secret weapon."

Hermione stood looking in Harry's eyes. "What about Ron?"

Harry gave her a look like come on be real. "You know Ron as well as I do, he'll start bragging about it and everyone will know. You and I can be discreet in its use and no one knows we're using it."

Hermione reluctantly admitted Harry was right. He then loaned her the book and told her not to let anyone see it.

Harry heard Dumbledore on the stairs and stopped time. "Take that book and hide it Hermione, then come back here and I'll restart time."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore?"

"Hermione, I don't know why, he keeps me in the dark all the time. He relies too much on Snape; I don't care if he trusts him I don't! This is one piece of Magic no one needs to know. Like Dumbledore say's Knowledge is power, hidden knowledge even more so."

Hermione reluctantly agreed. Then ran out the door with book, and came back a few moments later.

Harry canceled the time spell and the two waited.

Dumbledore entered with out knocking as Harry had expected.

"Ahh….Harry, Miss Granger are you both all right I hope?"

Harry looked at the old wizard with a bit of distain. "We are doing fine Headmaster, was there something you needed?"

The wrinkled old wizard looked all of his nearly 150 years. "Harry at the park near your home we found the remains of what appears to be two dementors. Would you know anything of how this came about?"

Harry inwardly grinned but kept his face placid. "I thought a dementor couldn't be killed sir." It was a statement said with a questioning air.

"Yes that is the prevailing wisdom Harry, and yet we found the remains of two of them.

With no magical signature, might you have any idea how this could be?"

Harry was nearly laughing inside, but kept a straight face. "None at all sir."

"Harry what Happened at your home?" The old headmaster asked with an air of trepidation.

"Do you mean my relatives house headmaster?"

The old man was being very cautious for some reason, so Harry felt he should find out why with a small truth of his own.

"Sir, I have never in my life called that place home. It is a place of torture hurt and pain. A prison I could call number 4 Privet Drive, never in my life would I call it my home."

At that moment the look on Dumbledore's face paled, knowing the wards on the house completely crashed. The old man seemed to deflate at the revelation. He tried to save it quickly.

"Harry your Relatives love you, of course it is your home."

Harry knew better and it was time to prove it.

"Headmaster, my first Hogwarts letter was addressed the cupboard under the stairs, where I lived most of my sorry existence there. Sometimes left alone in the dark for weeks with out food or water, my fifth birthday present resulted in this!" Harry removed his shirt and turned his back to the old man. Harry's back was riddled with scars and burn marks. "That was the first time they used a scourge, then I was thrown in my cupboard bleeding profusely. They finally let me out because the blood was pooling in the carpet in the hallway. Then beat me for bleeding too much. If this is familial love Headmaster I never want it again!"

Dumbledore was in shock he had no way to get the blood wards it seemed were only fueled by Harry sacrificing his own blood on the floor to power them. He could no longer in good conscience, send Harry to live in such an environment.

"Harry, why have you never told anyone?"

Harry was incredulous at this point. "Sir, I told my kindergarten Teacher also first grade! I was taken back to that hellhole and beaten mercilessly then forced into even more chores and never even had the chance to properly heal. Again you're looking for a way for me to call that place home and family! It will never happen in this or any lifetime. It also makes it very hard to trust any adult involved in my placement there sir!"

Harry then looked at the headmaster. "Isn't it true you saw to my placement Headmaster?"

Dumbledore did not even look a bit contrite. "It was the only way to keep you safe Harry; the blood wards needed you to live with a blood relative of Lilly's."

Harry had another question. "Didn't those wards require that those living under them were loved? Did you ever check up on me?"

Dumbledore was finally defeated. "No Harry, I can't say I did. I never thought family could do the things done to you. I thought you would be loved in your aunt's home."

"Well" Harry said. "It just explains why I shouldn't trust your judgment as much as thought."

Dumbledore was really in a quandary now. "Harry, one wrong move shouldn't destroy trust."

Harry honestly chuckled at that. "One sir…Just one?" Harry's look became hard.

"Should I mention Professor Quirrell, a basilisk, my innocent godfather, and don't even think about your long time friend Madeye Moody and Cedric and the whole Triwizard Tournament I never entered and was left as bait. I am sure I could think of a few more. Your track record is not very good when it comes to my well being sir."

Dumbledore was completely demoralized, He hung his head the trademark twinkle had left his eyes. "Harry, I can only say I will try to do better."

Harry looked first at Hermione whose expression for once he could not read, then looked to the old man. "Good night headmaster I have things to discuss with Hermione."

The old wizard left but Harry noticed a few flicks of his wand as the door closed. Harry stopped time holding Hermione's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter and the time stop spell**_

 _(A/N) I can't believe the response to this story. Thank you each and every one for the reviews, Favorites and follows. You are all fantastic! Ok on with the story!_

 _Hermione was looking at Harry as if he lost his mind. "Harry, you can't talk to the Headmaster like that!" She took a deep breath to compose herself. "He only wants what's best for you!"_

 _Harry looked deep in Hermione's eyes. "I think he's leading me to my death Hermione."_

 _Harry said in just above a whisper. "Look at how he orchestrated my life. Every one back then knew my aunt hated magic. So where does he put me…with my aunt. Does he ever check on me knowing this…NO! So when I renter the magical world I will look at him as my Hero! Hagrid introduces me too the magical world, every once that needs such an introduction gets professor McGonagall. Hagrid just forgets to tell me how to get on the train. Mrs. Weasley is practically screaming about muggles and asking for the number of platform 9 3/4, breaking the statute of secrecy. You know the rest put it all together Hermione. What do you get?"_

 _Hermione took a few moments to think about what Harry had really put forward._

" _Harry, I know it looks bad, but why would he do it?"_

 _Harry let out a breath he was holding. "I wish I had the answer Hermione, but until I do I can't really trust him. As far a winning, this war goes just look at last time. If it were not for my mothers spell to protect me we would have lost. Dumbledore's no kill the enemy policy, while they are out to kill is just plain foolish. I read this book over the summer." Handing Hermione the Art of War. "If we continue following his way of doing things we will do nothing but lose this time."_

 _Hermione started looking at what Harry was saying with her critical brilliance. "Harry but then we will be as bad as they are."_

 _Harry then put it to her. "In other words their lives are more valuable than ours. The great general George Patton said in World War II 'I don't want you dying for your country let the other bastard die for his.' That is how you win a war. If we don't put them down for good we fight them over and over while they keep killing the good guys. So they just need to fight a war of attrition. Every battle we lose good people and these monsters take over sooner or later because we do not want to win." Harry took a deep breath. "The last war we lost sixty percent of pureblood families that were called blood traitors. There was no count made of half bloods and muggle borns. Most of Tom's forces were either let go or imprisoned. He is still at almost full strength. What would have happened if I hadn't beaten him?"_

 _Hermione looked like she was in the midst of a horror movie by Steven King. "I don't know?"_

 _Harry put it too a personal level. "You wouldn't be here. As soon as you showed accidental magic, your family would have been killed along with you. We have to win Hermione…I can't let these monsters live, they can't be redeemed. They are murders, rapists, torturers and have done more atrocities than we even know." A tear fell from Harry's eye. "I can't lose you Hermione…you are the most important person in the world to me!"_

 _Hermione's eyes were wide her mouth was hanging open. It took her a few moments to finally speak._

" _Harry, Do you mean what I think you mean?_

Harry hung his head not letting Hermione see his face. "I know you don't feel the same for me. I just want you too know I love you." It was said quietly, just above a whisper. If time hadn't been stopped with the Weasleys in the house she would have never heard him.

Hermione still with an amazed look on her face answered him. "Me Harry….Me…Your In love with ME!?"

Harry looked in her eyes. "Is that so amazing?"

As his head dipped forward, Hermione put a finger under his chin lifting his head. She then drew closer and kissed Harry just a soft sweet kiss that lasted only a few seconds.

I'm in Love with you Harry ever since you jumped on the back of that troll to save me. Its always been you. I never thought in my life you would love me too!"

Two young people caught between moments in time confessing their love to one another.

Harry finally restarted time and they could hear Dumbledore heading down the stairs. A few minutes later Ron came running into the room. Harry are you ok we heard about the dementors they said you killed two of them is it true?" Mrs. Weasley Entered the Room while Ron was speaking.

"Ronald leave Harry alone, he's been through enough today! Harry come on down and lets get you fed up, you're way to skinny!" As she pushed him towards the kitchen.

What Molly noticed was the fact Harry and Hermione were holding hands all the way to the kitchen. Molly just couldn't have this, she worked to hard to set up her Ginny to be with Harry it looked like it was time to begin Potioning Harry to Ginny, She would have to do so with Hermione to Ron or the girl would notice and stop it.

As they went through the macabre home, there was a large bang in the front hall, and an ungodly screaming began. Sirius ran past the group to attempt to silence the screaming. Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. "Mrs. Black's portrait you'll want to be very quiet in the front Hall."

Tonks came tripping into the kitchen. "Damn troll leg umbrella stand, I swear it jumps right in my way!" Sirius entered the kitchen laughing. "Nymphadora can't you even enter the hall, how can you be an Auror?"

Tonks was screaming worse than Sirius mother's portrait. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" She was fuming. "MY NAME IS TONKS!" Then she sat down. "Get rid of that trolls leg."

Harry was laughing along with the rest as he caught Sirius eye. "Harry Potter" Was all Sirius said as Harry launched himself into a serious hug. "Sirius" Harry was smiling as if he had just hit the Daily Prophet Galleon draw.

After half an hour or so of eating and catching up on what has been going on in the wizarding world it was time for bed. Mrs. Weasley followed them up stairs doing her best to keep Harry and Hermione apart. When they reached the bedroom level Harry stopped time went around the Weasleys took Hermione's Hand started and stopped time quick as he could. Kissed Hermione good night, and they expressed their love for one another. Then Harry told Hermione. "We need to go to Diagon alley Tomorrow. We'll start doing our home work, after Molly starts setting a work schedule that should let us be alone in a bed room. I'll stop time until we are well away from here. I'll explain when we are on the way. Goodnight Love. Harry went back to where he was standing and started time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter and the stop time spell**_

The next morning, Harry and Hermione took off to Harry's bedroom and locked the door. Harry immediately Stopped time. The Two got dressed and left the house. When they were out of sight, Harry restarted time. They took the underground to Charring Cross Road. Once they arrived, Harry again stopped time as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. They slipped through Diagon Alley to Gringotts started time just around the corner and quickly entered the bank.

The pair moved to the first open teller. Harry spoke respectively to the teller. "Master Teller, my name is Harry Potter and I was wondering if there was a way to see if some one hare handles the Potter accounts and if so how I might be able to see the honored Goblin?"

 _Flashback_

 _Harry waited to catch Sirius alone, and finally found him in the library. "Sirius, could I ask you a few quick questions about my family?"_

 _Sirius sipped at his glass of Old Ogden's Fire Whiskey. "Sure Pup, what do you need?"_

 _Harry quietly responded. "Well I know there is a trust vault for my use, did my parents have anything else?"_

 _Sirius smiled, "Your parents were quite well off Harry, and your vault is filled from your family vault each year. You should be at least be receiving monthly statements as it all belongs to you now. That is not including the Black trust Vault in your name from me that I set up when you were born. In fact, you could take up your head of house if you wanted and get the Black Scion family ring, as you are my choice of the next Head of the Black Family. Talk to the Goblins next time you're in the bank."_

 _End Flashback_

The Goblin got down from his stool and came out from behind the teller's window. "If you would follow me please."

Harry and Hermione followed the Goblin Teller through the Halls of bank; it seemed they were going in circles.

They stopped after what seemed like a fifteen-minute walk in front of a very ornate door with a shield on it. The shield contained a hippogriff and a griffon each holding a sword that crossed each other. The Name Potter emblazoned the top of the shield.

The Goblin Knocked three times and waited. The door opened and the three were ushered inside. The room was large with a desk near the far wall and a table to the right. It was a quite utilitarian space with little adornment other than the Potter shield behind the desk. The Goblin behind the desk came forward and Bowed to Harry.

"Lord Potter, we expected you over the Hogwarts Christmas Break."

Harry was gob smacked. "Why would you have expected me then?"

The goblin explained quickly. "So we can confirm your emancipation my lord."

Harry and Hermione Smiled at each other.

Harry then looked at the goblin. "Let's get that done first. Then I have other matters to discuss."

The goblin went behind the desk and Harry noticed his name plate, Bloodripper.

Bloodripper pulled a large file folder from his desk, and handed three identical sheets of Parchment to Harry. "Lord Potter if you would just sign inside the blue boxes and initial in the red ones we can have your emancipation finished before you leave the Bank."

Hermione asked politely. "How did Harry become emancipated?"

Bloodripper replied. "When Lord Potters Name came out of the goblet of fire Last year for a ministry sponsored event for only those seventeen or older, and the ministry and magic emancipated him when his wand was weighed thus officially emancipating him. We sent Harry notification to the school."

Harry Looked at the Goblin. "I never received anything from the bank." He said with a questioning tone.

Bloodripper was quite upset hearing that official bank mail had been interfered with. "We shall be investigating this most vigorously my Lord! Have you any idea who might have intercepted it?"

Harry just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Professor Dumbledore"

"Lord Potter may I check you for spells wards and other things you may be charmed with?" Bloodripper asked, and Harry nodded in acceptance.

Bloodripper took a long black metal staff with a golden orb on the end and a small rune covered dagger and piece of parchment from the drawer in desk.

"Lord Potter if you would but prick your right ring finger with the dagger and allow two drops of blood to fall on the Parchment, we can begin."

Harry did as he was told, and Bloodripper ran the golden orb over his body from Head to toe and back. When the scan was finished the old Goblin looked extremely upset and took a moment to compose himself.

"Lord Potter, There is much work to do here. You have several compulsion charms that you have carried for a very long time; you show signs of long-term malnutrition and physical abuse. These may be repaired quite easily. You also carry in that infamous scar of yours, a number 10 dark magic horcrux. All of this maybe repaired but it will take the better part of a week in our hospital."

Harry looked at Hermione and Harry stopped time.

"Hermione if we could get to the hospital here stop time with the healers they could do what needs done in moments instead of a week, and Dumbledore would be none the wiser. I also think I would need all my faculties tomorrow in court. What do you think?"

"If we can get the goblins not to talk about it…it would work." Hermione said.

Harry started time once more, and spoke to Bloodripper. "Bloodripper, I believe we could do so in no time at all with your help."

The discussion lasted an hour yet Harry had stopped time again after showing the goblin his watch and having Bloodripper pocket it. This proved in the end that Harry could stop time. Bloodripper Ran from the office and returned in a few moments with Ragnok the director of the Bank and leader of the Goblin nation.

After Negotiations and a magical oath never to use the time spell against the Goblin nation or the bank, they agreed to use it to heal Harry.

After arriving at the goblin hospital and gathering the healers, the stop began. Ten minutes later Harry left the area completely healed and Headed back to Bloodripper's office.

The next order of business was taking up his head of house. Bloodripper then did a full inheritance since his mother had never had one done. It was blood in a potion this time seven drops. (Harry was thinking if this kept up, he'd have none left). Once the potion was stirred, a small amount was poured onto a parchment and a family tree began to immerge.

To the side was listed the house he could become head of as the only living member. The list was not long but it was impressive.

Potter

Black (Scion)

Peverell

Evans

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Emery's

There were vaults for each Family and Rings for either the Heir or Head of house. Harry had no idea and this would make him even more famous. He just groaned at this idea, Seven Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses. It was no wonder everyone seemed to want to control him.

He then decided to have Hermione do the same test.

Hermione's Test did show two.

Dagworth-Granger

Hufflepuff

They each got the rings for their respective houses and put them on each ring melding with the last.

Bloodripper then got two ledger books out and gave one to each of them. The front section listed properties they owned. The next listed the wealth to found in each of their vaults, and was self-updating.

The other thing they found out was each of these houses had a family seat on the Wizengamot. With 9 seats total they could sway most votes on almost anything. It was a very interesting trip to the bank.

The last thing to be addressed by the bank was betrothal contracts.

Harry had two and Hermione one.

Harry's were too Hermione Granger and was hundreds of years old thus taking precedence and one too Ginerva Weasley set up by his magical guardian Albus Dumbledore.

As the now head of house the one to Ginny was instantly nullified and it turned to ash on the desk. (The copy in the desk at the Burrow also turned to ash)

Harry turned to Hermione. "I would have asked you any way so I hope you not upset by this?"

Hermione giggled. "I still expect a proper proposal Harry!" A box appeared on Bloodripper's desk. Bloodripper handed the box to Harry and Harry opened it. In it was the Potter betrothal ring, a two-carat white diamond surrounded by smaller stones of the same quality in a beautiful 18-carat gold setting. Harry Looked at Hermione. "You shall have it very soon."

Hermione kissed Harry. "And I'll say yes!"

The last thing on Harry's Agenda was an attorney for the trial the next day. Bloodripper sent a goblin out and ten minutes later, he came back with a tall good-looking black man thin but well muscled with an over the top smile.

He was wearing well-tailored wizard robes of acromantula silk, they were a dark blue that shimmered in the light.

Bloodripper then Introduced the Man. "Lord Potter this is Wendell Grey. He has never lost a case and is also a good muggle side investment attorney."

Since Harry's case had been in the papers, so Wendell had a good idea what was going on. He questioned Harry for about an hour going over Harry's evidence. However, it was, the last minute he took the case. He then advised Harry to be at the ministry at seven the next morning, telling him.

"This is what we call a railroading case Harry. They will change the time try you in abstentia then you'll walk into take what ever punishment they choose. We must be ready for it."

Harry smiled knowing the train they plan will jump the tracks and hit those bringing the charges. They talked for short while and left for Grimauld Place.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Harry Potter and the stop time spell**_

The morning of the Trial Harry awoke at five am. He was dressed in his best robes and at the kitchen table by 5:15, followed closely by Hermione. Mr. Weasley arrived at 6 to eat his breakfast as it was he taking Harry to the ministry. Since they didn't want to use the Floo Network to arrive at the ministry, Harry Insisted they leave by 6:30.

They arrived with only moments to spare and met with Wendell just past the ministry's security checkpoint.

Seeing Wendell, Mr. Weasley tried to intervene.

"Who are you and what business do you have with Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked red-faced also placing himself between Harry and the intimidating Black man.

"I'm the Potter family Attorney, I'm here to represent Lord Potter in this Trial, Which will start in seven minutes we need to hurry along."

Harry came around the Weasley patriarch and extended his Hand. "Good Morning Wendell looks like you were right. Let the fun begin."

The quickly moved through the ministry arriving two minutes late, too court room ten.

Minister Fudge was just announcing the case, as the Potter entourage entered the Courtroom, Harry Immediately taking his place in the chair of the accused.

Fudge looked down at Harry with extreme Hatred in his eyes. "I see you got the notification the time and Place of the trial was changed Mr. Potter?"

Before Harry could open his mouth, Wendell chimed in. "Point of Order, in this esteemed chamber Lord Potter should be properly recognized by his title." Handing the Court scribe Percy Weasley, the proper documentation to copy and distribute to the court along with the writ of emancipation dated November 12 the year before. They also placed the names of the Muggles in attendances that though reluctantly were exempt from the statute of secrecy being direct family members of the accused.

Fudge and Umbridge went over the paper work all from ministry archives, and seemed to deflate in front of the entire Wizengamot.

Wendell then stood up again. "Bringing Forth the records of Lord Potters emancipation, and the fact that the Magic performed did in no way break the statute of secrecy, I move these Charges be dismissed as baseless!"

Fudge Banged his Gavel. "So ordered." He got up to leave the room as Dumbledore walked in. The first words from his mouth were. "Witness for the defense!"

Harry started laughing at Dumbledore's attempt at theatrics. Wendell looked at the old man as if he were an idiot. "The trial just ended Lord Potter just won." Wendell was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Now if you will take your seat as Chief Warlock we can get on with the next piece of business we have nine seats on the Wizengamot to activate or should we say, introduce the holders of the seats."

"It is not wise at this time for Harry to retake his seat." Dumbledore said with a certain fear in his eyes that Harry had never seen before.

"The paper-work is on the docket and there is no stopping it now and they may bring new items to light today."

Dumbledore walked to the podium as Harry stopped time then ran around the chamber sealing all the doors. Once they were all sealed, he placed the paperwork and charges against Fudge and Umbridge on the docket right behind his and Hermione's introduction to the chamber and officially taking their seats.

The introduction of Harry and Hermione went without a hitch, it was what came next that caused the real stir and Harry was at the front of it.

As Dumbledore read the charges of attempted murder of head of seven most noble and ancient houses, Fudge at first looked like Christmas came early, he could use this as a slander suit against the ministry since Delores destroyed all the evidence. That house of cards was about to come crashing down as Harry handed a document to Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE.

Amelia ran her wand over the document and found it genuine. She then handed it to Percy to be copied, and distributed to the Chamber.

Percy read over the document adding its words the record. He got half way through the document and fainted. After moments, he was revived and began to do his job once more. Fudge watched this with great interest and looked as if he might bolt for the door.

Delores Umbridge instantly recognized the document and all the color drained from her face.

When the copy was handed to the Chief Warlock, Dumbledore Himself almost fainted.

"Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge are these your signatures on this document?"

Both had to acknowledge the truth by just a nod of there heads. Dumbledore then sighed. "Charges against you are attempted murder of one Harry James Potter, Lord of the realm. How do you plead?"

The two looked at each other. "Not Guilty!"

"Amelia Present your evidence." Dumbledore said and took his seat.

Amelia Stood and spoke. "In my hands is a document authorizing an executive order of the minister of magic, to send three dementors to kiss Harry Potter and his family in Little Whinging, Surrey. Three dementors were sent to that location. Two were confirmed destroyed, one is still loose. The two destroyed dementors were found less than two blocks from Lord Potter's residence. As dementors may only leave Azkaban by order of the minister and countersigned by his Undersecretary This is incontrovertible proof this act was carried out by the accused. The only item required by this order is why it was done. I will ask that of the accused. Madame Umbridge why was this order made?"

Umbridge was seething her Hatred of Potter was at the route of everything. Lilly Evans the mudblood bitch had married James Potter when she wanted him, and she felt her being a pure blood should have been enough to snare the Potter scion. Harry Potter was a constant reminder of her inability to snare any man, as she was even to this day a virgin and unwanted by any wizard.

"Harry Potter is a lying attention seeking stinking Half blood. His claims of the return to life of You-Know-Who were hurting the ministry he had to be silenced! Lord Malfoy even encouraged this."

Amelia was smiling and Malfoy was headed for the door. "Aurors stop Lord Malfoy and bring him down here!"

Malfoy was brought down to the floor in chains and was anything but a happy wizard.

Amelia finally had Malfoy where he could not refuse veritaserum.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, It seems we need some immediate answers, Aurors Bring three vials of veritaserum."

Harry then Spoke up. "Madame Bones, if I may. I wish to testify as to what happened the night of the third task; I am being called an attention-seeking liar. I wish to prove before the Wizengamot that I am telling the truth. I also now know how he accomplished this feet. Though that should remain a secret I will tell Madame Bones in private."

Dumbledore was literally squirming in his chair to shut Harry up, but it was far too late for that now. Dumbledore Had three day's earlier destroyed the ring Horcrux, how could Harry Know all this?

Harry had come to the floor as he was only a witness he was the only one not in chains. Malfoy looked at Harry with such loathing you could taste it in the whole room. Then Malfoy made the biggest mistake of his life. "My master will end you Potter!"

Harry just smiled. "What master is that Mr. Malfoy? Are you talking that simpering half blood Tom Marvolo Riddle better known as Voldemort, or as I prefer to call him Moldy shorts he stinks because he never changes them!" Harry started laughing. Malfoy was bleeding around his wrists as he reached for Harry. Harry then spoke again. "I guess that proves his master has returned, doesn't it Mr. Malfoy, it also denies that you were ever under the imperious curse. Thank you for allowing me to testify Madame Bones." At that moment spells began to fly through the courtroom. Harry stopped time and reaimed every spell several killing curses too. When he started time, again all the spells hit there mark. Fourteen Death Eaters were dead shot down by their own allies. Albus Dumbledore was shocked none of them had the chance to repent even Lucius was dead by the hand of one of the Carrow twins the only one left alive of the death eaters.

When the trial ended Fudge and Umbridge were sentenced to life in Azkaban.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Harry Potter and the stop time spell**_

When Harry and Hermione got back to Grimauld Place that night they were beyond exhausted, and started to go up to bed. Both looked as if they had aged ten years in a day.

Mrs. Weasley caught them at the base of the stairs. "Come in the kitchen, Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you, and you need to eat something!" She spoke as she ushered them towards the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione sat down at the old kitchen table that seemed to attract dust faster than you could clean it. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the stove fixing two bowls of stew, and brought them over individually. Sirius was asking Harry how it went today, when Harry's family ring got hot before the stew reached his mouth. He tried again and the ring got hot again, forcing Harry to drop the spoon. Harry pulled out his wand and ran it over the bowl. Amorentia popped in his mind. Harry quickly did the time stop spell. Ran his wand over Hermione's bowl and got the same reaction. He vanished the contents of both bowls and got two fresh ones. Then aimed his wand at Mrs. Weasley, Accio Potion vials. Five potion vials came streaming out of her pockets. The markings were two love potions, one marked hp/g the other marked hg/r, two more were loyalty potions keyed to Dumbledore. One was an aversion marked hg/hp. Harry was livid. He put the vials back sat down and started time back up.

Mrs. Weasley turned around Looking at Harry and Hermione. "Now you two eat up and off to bed it's almost midnight."

Harry and Hermione Quietly finished their meal and left the kitchen. On the way up the stairs Harry stopped time. "Mione…don't eat anything Molly gives you until I check it!" Harry said in very forceful manner that was far beyond his normal tone.

Hermione looked at Harry as if he lost his mind. "Why, what's going on?"

Harry looked angry. "She is planning to potion us…she tried tonight. Love potion for you to Ron and me to Ginny, Loyalty potions to Dumbledore, Worst of all an aversion potion to make us hate each other. I can't lose you Mione, you're my world, I think I'd just die!" The last was said with tears in his eyes.

Hermione was having an emotional roller coaster going on, Harry just professed his true feeling for her making her the happiest witch on the planet. Then she realizes those she called friends were manipulating them. That Loyalty potion to Dumbledore set off alarm bells so loud she thought it would bring in a swat team. In what here Harry had just told her the awe and reliance on authority figures just crashed and burned like a shot down fighter jet, with a full tank of fuel and fully armed.

"Harry I have an Idea come on!" The couple shot into her room she pulled out her potions kit and got to work making antidote for all the potions mentioned and one extra for Harry. That extra potion would be the undoing of the Weasleys.

The next morning Breakfast was being served by Molly and she made sure she Handed Harry and Hermione their plates. Harry took a bite of his and went into convulsions. Hermione dashed from the table to her room. Grabbing a Potions vial and dashed back to the kitchen. "Sirius hold Harry still! She screamed out, all the while laughing inside. Harry drank the potion down quickly and the convulsions slowly stopped.

Sirius holding Harry in his arms and sweating asked. "You ok Pup?" Harry looked around the room. "Some one potioned me!"

Sirius was beyond angry. "What!?"

Hermione and I worry about being potioned with out our knowledge since Romilda Vane tried last year. So we started taking a potion that would instantly let us know. We take the potion every morning but we missed yesterday. Damn that hurts!

Sirius stood up. "Accio Potion vials!"

The five vials flew from Molly's apron pocket into Sirius hand.

Molly's Eyes were fearful and she was gapping like fish.

Ron looked like his best toy had just been stolen from him.

Ginny was in tears and ran from the room.

Fred and George had complete shock. Etched on there faces.

Arthur was just tremendously pissed.

"Molly, what is the meaning of this?" It was a tone of voice Harry had never heard the man use before. Arthur was on a roll. "Love loyalty and aversion potions, were planning on keeping this up their whole lives?

Molly answered shakily. "It was just to push them in the right direction. Albus said Hermione is not good for Harry and asked me to find a way to separate them."

Arthur was coming close to a complete blow up. "And who is Albus to decide who is right for whom? Harry it seems has had damn few choices in his life. His Love life and his choices in friends are not up to you or Albus!"

Molly was beginning to get her back up. "Albus always knows what's best."

"Molly, he has hurt Harry enough…This has gone too far…..Sirius I think I should take my family out here. Watch after Harry and Hermione." Arthur ordered the family to pack up they were gone back to the Burrow 15 minutes later.

Sirius shook his head as the last Weasley left number 12. "I don't understand Dumbledore, why would he convince Molly to do that?" He really was not expecting an answer but he got one from Hermione.

"Yesterday we took up our seats on the Wizengamot, things didn't go the way he expected and couldn't accept we wouldn't just follow his lead. So if he split us up he feels he can get back in control of Harry. She took a deep breath. "Harry thinks Dumbledore is leading him to his death so he can swoop in and take out Voldemort in the end, which is not an option we are willing to follow."

Harry took over from that point. "There are only two adults we trust out side Hermione's Parents You Padfoot and Remus, because my parents trusted you. I know we are more important to you than Dumbledore so I know you'll Listen too us!"

Harry and Hermione went over the first four years at Hogwarts. The things that happened, and how they got no help from the headmaster, as he just watched what happened as they solved the schools problems. Then finding out what they learned that morning trying to split them up. They needed help from Sirius and Remus.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Harry Potter and the stop time spell**_

 _(A/N) this Story has received fabulous Response. I thank you all for read reviewing favoriting and Following, You warm my heart with your responses suggestions and fun banter. Thank you all!_

 _Sirius went through the day trying to understand when Harry and Hermione had the time to pull off what they had done in the last few days. Harry had forgot to put his glasses on that morning and was not squinting at all, and his scar on his forehead was now almost nonexistent. Hermione on the other hand was still the same girl yet glowingly affectionate with Harry. It all started the night they picked him up and went to the ministry yet they were not gone long enough to do anything. Remus went with them he would ask him._

What seemed like hours later Remus returned from an errand and sat down with a huff. "I can't believe Dumbledore, He wants Harry either Potioned to the hilt or confunded…He thinks he's going Dark on us."

Sirius looked at his friend. "How long were you in the ministry the other night?"

Remus had a confused look on his face but answered. "At the very least an hour. Why do you ask?

Sirius gave moony a strange look. "Harry has been here…Today makes it the fourth day. He in that time emancipated himself, Got his family rings making him head of the Potter family, Claimed his inheritance, hired a very expensive attorney, wins a totally railroaded court case, and Has the minister thrown from office. Can you please explain to me where he has had the time to do all this it would take weeks just to set up?"

Moony started thinking of the night at the ministry. "Wait a minute." Moony thought a bit more. "The night we went to the ministry nothing and I mean nothing was moving at all, even the water in the fountain had stopped. When Harry grabbed that paper in Umbridge's office, she never moved or blinked and he took the paper right out of the air in front of her. She never saw us; it was like the whole world just stopped."

Sirius looked like the cat that ate the canary, and then smiled. "Harry has figured out how to stop time."

Remus looked like something was very wrong. "We have to tell Dumbledore." He almost whispered.

Sirius perked up with an angry glare. "NO"

He said forcefully. "Harry doesn't trust Dumbledore and I don't either. I know you think he's done a lot for you but look at it this way. Yes, He let you come to school but not one were-wolf before or since." Sirius took a breath and went on. "After you left school did he help you find a permanent job? 'NO' He made you a spy on the other were-wolves. Yes he helps you with little jobs here and there, just enough to keep body and soul together. Now with the war starting up he calls you to his service again. You are to smart to fall for this shit Moony. Are you on our side or Dumbledore's?"

Moony looked like he'd been hit square in the face with a bludger. "I can't be on both?"

Sirius looked at Moony and ran down all Harry had told him of his life up to that time.

The wolf was looking for revenge for what had been done to one of his pack.

Sirius Looked moony in the eyes that had turned yellow with rage. "Now we are going to train Harry in every thing we know, and the hell with Dumbledore."

The Wizengamot

Having taken up their seats, Harry and Hermione were required to sit in on the session to elect a new Minister for Magic.

Dumbledore was presiding. "As chief Warlock I may not be put forth as a candidate for Minister, But I shall open the nominations by Nominating Amos Diggory."

Dedilous Diggle then seconded the motion.

Harry stood to be recognized. "The Chair recognizes the house of Potter" Dumbledore was thinking Harry would put forth his support.

The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter Puts forth The Name of Amelia Bones, Head of The DMLE!"

Hermione Then stood. "The Most Noble and Ancient House of Dagworth-Granger Seconds the nomination of Amelia Bones!"

The next surprise was coming. "The Most ancient and Noble House of Longbottom Calls for A vote!"

Harry Stood "Seconded"

Dumbledore was in a quandary, He expected Harry and Hermione to follow his lead, Not make the nomination go to a vote, now he would have to call a recess and Politic more than wanted too.

Dumbledore again stood. "We shall take a one hour Recess to deliberate and then call for a vote." With this, he banged his gavel and headed straight for Harry.

As Dumbledore reached Harry, the anger on his face could be read instantly. "Harry why would you nominate Madame Bones?"

Harry Looked into Dumbledore's mouth. "Sir, from all I have read and seen since I reentered the magical world, Amelia Bones is my only choice." Several of the more prominent Members were standing by waiting to talk to Harry and over heard this.

Hermione walked up to Harry. "Come on Harry we have a few more people to talk too, and Madame Bones wants to speak to us before the vote."

Typical Politicking went on for the next forty-five minutes until the members were called back to chambers. The Vote was not even close. "The votes Stand Thus 39 Votes for Madame Bones and 11 votes for Mr. Diggory. Madame Amelia Bones has been elected the New Minister for Magic." The applause was a bit more than polite as she took her place to be sworn in. Then Albus adjourned the Wizengamot until the next session.

Harry and Hermione ducked out before Dumbledore could corner them, but were instantly cornered by Amelia Bones, and she did not look happy.

Mr. Potter, Miss Granger…..Would you mind explaining to me why you forced this JOB ON ME?

Harry just laughed and looked in the new ministers eyes. "Madame Minister, When my hearing started you were the only one that really was listening to me. You were fair and thoughtful. This is what I believe we need in a minister."

Riddle Manor

Tom Marvolo Riddle could no longer feel the Potter boy. He had gotten away again in the graveyard. The infuriating brat had some how gotten every Death Eater in the Wizengamot killed in one felt swoop. The boy was a puzzle he could not fathom. He was scared, for the first time since he was 16 he was scared. This new body was weaker some how.

"Wormtail" Voldemort screamed. His patience was extremely thin. The Fat little man came scurrying into the room with fear in his eyes. Wormtail kissed the feet of his master as he genuflected before him. Wormtail was silent as he waited to do his masers bidding. "Wormtail, you will go and find where Harry Potter is staying so we may make plans." Wormtail simply said yes master as he backed slowly from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Harry Potter and the time stop spell**_

Wendell Grey was not having a good day, while going over the Potter accounts he was finding too many discrepancies. Harry's so called magical Guardian, Had been skimming money and selling off many Potter properties and Possessions. The list was getting a bit ridiculous.

Three homes had been sold.

Forty house elves

Over one hundred family heirlooms

Several businesses

Of the homes, remaining was number 4 Privet drive, Potter Manor and the Potter estate in Elko, Nevada USA.

The one that seemingly made no sense was the Privet Drive home in Surry. It had been leased to a Family called Dursley for one pound a year. Granted it was a small two story attached home, not worth much in the grand scheme of things, but the lessee was also the manager of one of the few companies Harry had left, and from what he could see this Dursley had been skimming off around ninety percent of the profits.

Harry had paid for a full accounting of any seemingly bad investments and this one stunk to high heavens.

The other was the Daily Prophet, from what he could see, Harry owned 76% of the company and yet they were vilifying him.

He would be having company wide forensic audits done on both firms.

It was three days later when his accounting office and the private detectives brought in the reports. It would seem the Vernon Dursley was banking all the stolen funds from Grunnings He had authorized The only company car for his use. Then buying it at a quarter of its value at the end of each year then reselling it and keeping the profit, also doing the same with all the company trucks. He was also the uncle by marriage to the owner with an ironclad contract; He had breached it by stealing from the company.

He had also been abusing his nephew and had it all documented along with forcing young female secretaries to escort him on business trips padding the expense accounts with lavish hotel suites with but one bed. He would impregnate these girls then fire them. Wendell was thinking this person is going down.

Then was the report on the Daily Prophet, it would seem Barnibus Cuffe the editor was on the take from the ministry and the ministry wanted Harry Potter discredited. What the Paper was printing was supposition only and putting it out as fact, using the talents of Rita Skeeter to see to it. Both would be receiving layoff notices in the morning with headlines of being under new management.

Albus Dumbledore was a harder nut to crack and the detectives were still working on dirt on him beyond just Harry.

Getting Harry to a muggle hospital was next on the list, and Wendell was not thinking that would be easy.

Riddle Manor

Voldemort was seething with anger; Wormtail had been gone three days with no word on the Potter Brat. He could not call what followers he had left with out a marked Death Eater in the house. He was alone and felt his magic waning.

He would be showing Wormtail his displeasure when he arrived, good news or bad.

Wormtail

The rat animagus wasn't getting any information on Potter. Fear was not the only thing in Peters mind. The Dark Lord was flat CRAZY! His followers had never trusted Peter. He was now dead either way. Peter was skulking around Diagon Alley when he saw Remus Lupin headed for Flourish and Blotts. He followed the werewolf to see if he could get any information.

Remus was picking up books on defensive magic, Occlumency, Dark arts rituals, and tried to get books on time magic, which the store didn't have. He left the store and went to the apothecary bought numerous supplies. Remus then apperated away.

Wormtail was lost his only lead and he got away, the Dark Lord would not be pleased. Peter decided at that moment it was time to cut his losses and headed for a shipyard that he was leaving Brittan for good.

Harry and Hermione were alone at number 12 resting the last few days had been beyond exhausting. They had been on a love seat before the sitting room fire and had fallen into a deep slumber in each other's arms.

In their sleep while holding each other a golden light encompassed them. A soft loving and warm light seemed to gently swirl about them and finally settled into them. A more Loving scene could never be seen. When Sirius and Remus entered the sitting room the light was just beginning to fade into their bodies. As they approached the couple it seemed as if a shield of magic would not allow them to get closer. So they left the two there alone in blissful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Harry Potter and the stop time spell**_

Wormtail was aboard a cargo ship heading out to sea, he didn't even care where it was going. It's first stop was Bermuda it never arrived.

Wendell, took Harry to see a pediatrician for a full check up. The police were called, not even halfway through the exam. They were immediately dispatched to the Grunnings Company, with an arrest warrant for one Vernon Dursley.

Vernon Dursley was cleaning himself up in his office when the police arrived at Grunnings. His secretaries very short skirt was shifted side ways and her blouse was torn on the left hand side as she left his office with a look of disgust on her face. She was a pretty blonde girl about twenty years old, with long hair to the middle of her back and the face of an angel. She had tears in her eyes as she at her desk. The police walked up seeing the look. "Are you alright Miss?" The secretary began crying…As she described what was done to her while working for Mr. Dursley. (Who she described as the over bearing fat walrus)

The woman police officer took everything down word for word, while the two male officers entered the manager's office. Vernon was busy trying to get his pants to properly button as the officers entered. "Mr. Vernon Dursley?" Were the only words from the detective Sergeants mouth. Vernon quickly turned His fly was open and his shirt was sticking out of it.

"What do you wan…." Vernon stopped when he saw the uniformed officer. "What is the problem officer?"

"Are you the guardian of one Harry James Potter?" The sergeant asked with more than a hint of anger in his Voice.

A vein on Vernon's forehead began to pulse as he turned a lovely shade of puce. "What's the damn FREAK done now?" With heavy emphasis on the word Freak and anger beyond anything, anyone would expect.

Both officers noting the reaction of the morbidly obese man, answered kindly. "The young man has done nothing we can tell. Why would you call your nephew a freak?"

Vernon Dursley just realized what he had said and looked like a fish to long out of water.

The officer then pulled a packet of photographs from the satchel he was carrying. "Mr. Dursley, we have some photographs we would like for you to look at."

He then one by one began placing one photo after another on Vernon's desk, watching Vernon carefully as each photo was placed before him.

Vernon was sweating in his very cool air-conditioned office as he was forced to look at his own handy work. The Scars told a tale of untold physical abuse of a child, yet Vernon would still attempt to lie his way out of it.

Number 4 Privet Drive

Petunia Dursley was one very unhappy woman; the neighbors were all watching the show. Four Police cars and a forensics van were all parked in front of her oh so normal house as she answered the door.

The lead Officer looked at the woman with distain. "Mrs. Petunia Dursley, we have a search warrant for this home." Tears came to Petunias eyes. "Why….what's going on?"

The officer was not happy and his voice was showing it. "We are investigating a case of Child abuse."

Petunia became indignant. "I would never abuse my Dudley!"

The officer Looked down his nose at the horse faced woman. "The abuse of your nephew." The officer looked at the paperwork. "One Harry James Potter."

Petunia Screeched. "That lying little bastard we fed and clothed him and he lies about us!"

The forensic specialist call from the Hallway, as he looked into the cupboard under the stairs. He was shinning a light into the cupboard and the walls and floors, they glowed with out one centimeter not showing the glow, and on the door Harry's Room carved into it. "Mrs. Dursley You are under arrest for extreme child abuse, with this amount of blood attempted murder and assault on a minor."

Petunia Fainted as Dudley ran into the house.

"What are you doing to my MOM!?"

The Officer looked at Dudley. "Calm down son, your mother and father have been arrested, on abuse and other charges related to your cousin."

Dudley started screaming. "I'll kill that stinking freak!"

The officer looked at the boy. "lets go sit down a minute and you tell me about your cousin."

Dudley perked up at being asked questions. "Well we kept him locked in that cupboard for years. Dad used to hold him so I could practice my cricket bat on him. If he didn't do his chores the way Dad wanted he'd use the belt in the desk on him. It was wicked, once he beat him so bad he bled under the door so bad we had to change the carpet."

The officer was looking a bit green. He called for the social worker. "Miss Green, Would you take young Mr. Dursley with you. We have to lock down this house as a crime scene."

Miss Green looked at the officer. "Do we know anyone who could take him in?"

Dudley Looked around the room suddenly he realized he was leaving his home. "You could call my Aunt Marge."

Albus Dumbledore was in his office at Hogwarts, he left the bank earlier that day, he was refused access to all Potter vaults, and his own vaults were temporarily closed to him. Albus was planning on new robes for the welcoming feast. He had an image to uphold after all.

Amelia Bones, needed to talk to the new Lord Potter. Something about the boy had intrigued her. Now knowing that the terror of Lord Voldemort was once again alive and plotting and the boy the best source of information this was critical. She called in her newest Auror Nymphadora Tonks.

"Miss Tonks, it is my understanding you know how to contact Lord Potter, is this true?"

Tonks was in a quandary, her boss was asking this and Harry had practically put her in this office. If she admitted to knowing what else, would she have to admit? It seemed she had no choice.

"I can get a message to him but where he is staying it is impossible for me to tell you."

Amelia could at least understand that knowing the charms that were available.

"Please tell Harry I would like to see him as soon as possible and will make the time too see him."

Tonks was amazed to say the least; this was out of character for Amelia.

"Yes, as soon as I can."

Amelia was having enough of that.

"Do it NOW!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Harry Potter and the time stop spell**_

After sleeping on the couch together, Harry and Hermione were both well rested but a bit stiff (Harry in more than one way) from sleeping at odd angles. They were having a late breakfast when Tonks flooed in.

"Harry….Amelia wants to talk to you….LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car approaching at over 100k an hour.

"What does she want? Wait don't answer that. I'll go get dressed…Hermione you better come too." Harry made his way out of the kitchen with Hermione in tow. As they reached the stairs, Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, why do you want me to come along?"

Harry looked into her cinnamon brown eyes that just made his heart melt. "Because we want to give her the best answers to what ever she wants to know. The fact we can discuss the answers with out any one knowing is a plus, even if you are outside her office."

Hermione Smiled, "That's true Harry, come on lets get ready."

Fifteen minutes later they came down the stairs hand in hand wearing their best robes, Harry's Carrying his house crest and Hermione hers. They headed for the Floo.

Headmaster's office Hogwarts

"Albus Dumbledore was perplexed, Harry had found out about the emancipation in just enough time to take it up. He couldn't understand how he found out. He had every possible notification from every source. The mail wards brought all Harry's mail to him first so he could insure that Harry only got the information he wanted him too.

The door opened and Snape walked in. "You wished to see me?" Trademark sneer in place beneath his greasy black hair and billowing robes.

"I need you to keep an eye on Harry; the wards have fallen on his Aunt Petunias Home. He can no longer reside there. Find out all you can about his emancipation. I need to know who is helping him." Albus was more than adamant in his command. Snape bowed his head and with out another word left the headmasters presence.

Severus Snape might not have been the nicest man on earth but he knew if Harry had grown up in Petunias care all was not peaches and cream for the boy. He had promised when Lilly died to help the boy and now he knew because of Dumbledore's lies he to had failed Harry Potter. He would not fail again!

Harry, Hermione, and Tonks arrived at the ministry for magic and were being led to Amelia Bones office. Auror Thomas Yaxley, intercepted the group. "What are doing here Potter?" The question was asked with a vitriol that was Palatable. Harry quickly stopped time just long enough to check Yaxleys left arm. There staring back at him was the mark of the idiot Tom Riddle. Harry lowered Yaxleys sleeve, stepped back in place, and started time. Then asked Yaxley in return.

"Why are you missing your dark tosser of a master?" Harry looked Yaxley straight in the eye and made the man squirm. Harry never moved his gaze from Yaxleys eyes, and had his wand in his hand. Yaxley suddenly had enough of the piss ant kid. He raised his wand and fired a spell and all hell broke loose.

Harry Pushed Hermione and Tonks out of the way, then hit Yaxley with an expariamus disarming Him then banishing the mans left sleeve leaving his arm exposed. Yaxley turned to run Hermione hit with a petrificus totalis while Tonks sent him flying across the floor.

At that moment, Amelia Bones came streaming out of the lifts a look of anger on her face. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

Harry just smiled at Amelia. "Madame Minister, I'm Happy to report another Death eater has been captured." Harry then looked at Tonks. "Hey Tonks, why don't you do your Auror thing, while Hermione and I talk to the Minister?"

Tonks just laughed, "Sure Harry, I'll see you after I write up this Auror Death Eater, and see to it he'll never see the light of day again!" She then levitated the piece of scum away.

Harry Looked at Madame Bones and held his left arm out to her and his right to Hermione. "Shall we?" He then walked the ladies to the lifts.

When they entered the minister's office, it was not a posh as Harry expected in fact that it was very utilitarian. The only thing that set it apart was a comfortable alcove off to the right side of the room. Not surprising that it was in Hufflepuff Colors.

They sat down in the alcove and a tea service and biscuits appeared. Tea and small talk started the discussion, until Harry slid a small scrap of parchment to Amelia, It read.

' _Horcruxes do not say the word!_

 _The walls have ears!_ "

The note then burned to ash and disintegrated.

Amelia turned white as a sheet and with a shaky voice spoke. "This…this is what we are fighting?"

Harry looked in Amelia's eyes. "Yes minister; there are too many spies in the ministry to speak of it here. We do need your help though, and the trash does need taken out around here."

Amelia agreed things were worse than she imagined they cautiously made plans to meet somewhere they could not be over heard. Harry and Hermione left the ministry, only to run into Dumbledore.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Harry Potter and the stop time spell**_

Dumbledore was not a happy wizard. "Harry, we need to get you back to Headquarters, its not safe here."

Harry looked at the old man as if he lost his mind. "I'm afraid Headmaster; it's not safe for me anywhere. Hermione and myself were even attacked in head quarters under your orders. I don't believe being Potioned to change our lives to what you desired is safe." Harry's eyes grew harder. "I trusted you…that is no longer an option for me, or Hermione. Good day Headmaster!" With that, the two teens stormed around a corner in the ministry and Harry quickly stopped time as they kept walking. They moved through the ministry to the street and kept going. They arrived at Gringgots before Harry restarted time.

Dumbledore hurried to catch the teens he rounded the same corner they did and could see them nowhere. He was in a long corridor with only a door at its end, and he was the only one in it. He was thinking Harry must be under his cloak so he tapped his glasses to allow him to see them, only to find he was still alone. The ministry had anti-aperation ward and there was no other way out of the corridor. Albus Dumbledore was left completely perplexed.

At the Bank Harry and Hermione got a port key to Potter Manor, and immediately left Diagon Alley for Harry's new home.

The Manor itself was beyond opulent it was large enough to house about half the students of Hogwarts. The entry was a large circular room with four sets of French doors guilt with gold at the cardinal points of the compass. The front door faced south with the dining room opposite it, To the west was a large room that seemed to be for parties to the east was a hallway with many doors off it.

Two staircases rose along the walls to the next level supported by what appeared to be solid marble columns with granite steps thirty-two steps per side. The second floor was all bedrooms the west wing was the family wing the other two wings were for guests. The basement held practice rooms a potion lab and other storage areas for the Manor. It also held the elf quarters. The furnishings were all the finest and the hallways held portraits of the Potters going back many generations.

Harry found a painting of his parents but it was static and lifeless. He reached out and touched the painting with tears in eyes, ran the fingers of his right hand along the painted cheek of his mother and closed his eyes.

Thinking about his mother in the Hallway, alone he heard a voice. "Who are you?" Harry could only remember hearing that voice twice before, as his eyes snapped open and gazed upon the now moving portrait of his parents.

"MOM….DAD?" Harry gulped with the tears now flowing freely from his eyes.

His parents were now staring down from the portrait in wonder. "Harry is that you?"

Harry could barely form the smallest of words he was so overwhelmed. "It's me mom." He barely squeaked out. His father asked. "How old are you now son?" Harry for some reason could not even think of his age as he pondered a moment, emotions digging deeply into his heart as the tears kept flowing. He finally recalled as he spoke with a bit of a stutter. "F..f..fifteen."

His mother was now crying in the portrait, while his father held a look of anger in his eyes. "Harry, where is Padfoot? He should have brought you here long ago."

Harry looked to his father while wishing he could console his mother. "D..d..dad, Padfoot broke out of Azkaban two years ago, he is stuck in his parents old house." His emotions now settling down a bit.

Now his mother spoke with a bit of sad emotion in her voice. "Sweet heart who raised you?" Harry suddenly got very interested in his shoes. "Professor Dumbledore placed me with Aunt Petunia." It was said just above a whisper.

The wail that left the portrait was louder and vociferous than anything the portrait of Mrs. Black could even begin to think of. It surprised Harry beyond anything even Voldemort could come up with on his best day.

Harry Looked to his parents as the rant came to an end. "Mom, Dad it's over, I'm emancipated and never returning to that house. I want you to meet the love of my life in a little while if I can drag her from the library any time soon."

For the first time in the twenty-minute conversation, Harry's parents really smiled.

"Go get her Harry we may have just been awakened but we would really like to meet her. Then we can start making plans after you both tell us every thing."

After three hours of going through Harry and Hermione's history, it was very late. The Potters had one last question for the two. "Did you see any evidence of the house elves around it seems a bit dusty around here? James asked from the portrait.

Harry then told him what he'd found and finished up with, "We found what looked like house elf quarters but no sign of any."

James then told Harry, "Call for the Potter elves Harry there should be at least twenty on the property. I'd hate to think something happened to them."

Harry did as he was told and twenty elves popped into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Harry Potter and the stop time spell!**_

 _ **Potter elves**_

Harry called out to the Potter elves, and twenty popped into the room wearing Hogwarts pillowcases, none in Gryffindor colors.

Harry and Hermione took in the sight of the elves. They were not in the condition of the Hogwarts elves they met in the kitchens over the years. They seemed scrawny and mistreated, almost like Dobby was when Harry first encountered him.

Harry spoke to the elves in a quiet tone that was not threatening. "What happened to you in the castle?"

A small elf that seemed extremely frightened spoke ready to punish him self. "The Headmaster told us never to answer your call or helps you until you called us from here and were head of house Potter; some disobeyed and were killed for it. We waited on your call but were told by some it would never come. We knows you are very strong Wizard and would call us so we waited." The elf looked like it would start beating it self at any moment.

Harry and Hermione smiled at the Elves. "I've taken up the Mantle of Lord Potter. You are once again Potter Family. There will be no more punishing your selves. If you think you did some thing wrong come tell Hermione or myself and we will decide if punishment is deserved. You are not my slaves but my family; you will get money from the family vaults and make yourselves uniforms befitting your family. If you are not happy I will release you from your bond… but only if you choose it. Now this is our home, please treat it as your own home. I want a home filled with love and Happiness. Get some rest we can clean this place up tomorrow!"

One of the Elves went to Harry and pulled on his pant leg to get his attention. "Master Harry, You should go to the ward room and change the permissions book." The elf looked a bit sheepish but continued. "It should only allow people you want here."

Harry allowed the elf to lead him to the wardroom, where he brought the wards up to full strength he eliminated all but Hermione, Remus and Sirius…Then He added the Grangers To the book.

It was very late when Harry and Hermione finally went to bed, Harry in the Master suite and Hermione across the hallway.

Dumbledore's office Hogwarts

Dumbledore Popped a lemon drop in his mouth as he mulled over the enigma that was becoming Harry Potter. He was no longer following the path he had set for him. He needed the boy to heal to him. He had set Harry on a path to end both Voldemort and himself. Miss Granger was becoming too much of a liability to his plans. Together they were becoming too powerful and more reliant on each other than on him. The new Achilles heal would be the girls parents. A death eater attack on Hermione's home would draw her away from Harry. He would need to talk to Severus.

The Burrow

Arthur Weasley was not a happy camper, Molly was busy extolling the virtues of Dumbledore, and how they needed to follow him blindly. Ginny was in her room crying her eyes out. Ron was ready to go back to Grimauld Place and punch Harry's lights out.

A family meeting was called, and three brothers were all that were missing.

As Arthur stood at the head of the scrubbed oak table in the kitchen, looking over his family, his first words were directed to them all. "I'm very disappointed in what I saw yesterday." He made a long Pause for effect hold his hands up to quiet any response. "We will no longer follow Albus blindly; Harry deserves to find his own happiness, NO MORE POTIONS except for his health. Love and control potions are never to be used by any of us. The next Weasley using one will be removed from this family and that includes you Molly. I have never been so ashamed to be a Weasley as I was last night. Love Potions are nothing but Rape, and the others are mind rape." Arthur couldn't look at his wife or children and just stood stock still.

It was the twins that chimed in next.

"Harry and Hermione are our friends!"

"Controlling them would never cross our minds beyond a prank."

"To take control of their minds and choices is just wrong!"

"Even if the headmaster sees it differently!"

Molly was still fuming but said nothing.

Riddle Manor

Voldemort was sitting alone in the manor. Nagini was out hunting, no one was there. His body and Magic were failing him, but was not dieing. No one was there to feed him and the loneliness was getting to him, Making his anger, and hatred grow.

The Potter Manor

When Harry and Hermione awoke the next morning it was too an immaculately clean home, and the smell of a delicious breakfast awaiting them. Their clothing for the day was perfectly laid out awaiting them, with a bath drawn to the perfect temperature they would enjoy.

Once breakfast was over they left for the Granger home with two elves in tow.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Harry Potter and the time stop spell**_

 _ **The Grangers**_

Harry and Hermione Arrived at the Granger Residence, at just past ten in the morning. Being a Sunday morning, her parents were just getting up from a bit of a lie in.

Seeing this, the elves got to work. In just moments Breakfast was on the table with a mixed flower center piece. Served on the best china in the house. It was a veritable feast.

The discussion was not an easy one. It seemed Harry was more afraid of the Granger Parents than he was of Voldemort.

As the discussion raged on, Harry kept stopping time to figure out with Hermione the best answers to her parents questioning.

When it was all said and done, they would be leaving the two elves with her parents in case some one decided to attack the family. They would be whisked away before they could be harmed.

Dumbledore's Office Hogwarts

Snape had been summoned by the Headmaster, a death eater task was to be planed. When the Potions master stepped through the fireplace, Dumbledore pointed to a waiting chair in front of his desk and began.

"Ahh, Severus it would seem we have developed a Problem. It would seem Mr. Potter has taken up his head of House and with it his emancipation. Even after all our endeavors to with hold the information from him. Would you have any ideas as to how we can bring him to heal?"

Snape held a pensive look with a bit of his trademark sneer. "We will need to wait until they arrive here for the semester to begin. Potters mind has always been an open book. I'll look into his thoughts and see what can be done. You should not try it, should he notice what trust you manage to hold would be broken. Then we can implement a plan to bring him back into the fold."

Dumbledore was not happy with this but had to admit with out knowing where the boy was at the time, it was all he could do on that front. "Severus we have another problem. Miss Granger has become a liability. Can you get some of your Friends to take care of this problem?"

The grin on Snape's face was as evil as it could possibly be. "I will see to it personally headmaster."

Snape rose and left the office to plan a bit of revenge on the mudblood bitch.

Malfoy Manor

Severus Snape headed towards the front door of the Manor, the white peacocks were cooing and the grounds were in perfect condition as usual. He reached the door as a female house elf opened the door. "Potion Master, what may we do for you?"

Snape sneered at the elf. "I need to speak with Draco, immediately!"

"I will inform him Potion Master, Please wait here." The elf then popped away.

Draco walked down from his room to join his godfather, dressed in the finest of robes and looking as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

Snape looked at Draco with a small amount of affection. "I have a mission tonight, and I think you would enjoy helping me."

Granger Residence

Harry and Hermione had decided to stay with her parents that night. The family was sleeping peacefully when all Hell broke loose.

Severus and Draco Apperated directly into the Granger living room. The pop they made awoke the house elves, who quickly popped the parents to Potter manor. Harry and Hermione were awake in their pajamas wands in hand. The rooms they occupied were directly at the top of the stairs. Harry threw Hermione his invisibility cloak and they worked their way slowly down the staircase. Noticing two men in death eater garb the fight was on. Draco cast an icendio on the front wall, and Harry hit him in the neck with a diffendo. Draco not only bled out but also died almost instantly as his vertebrae was severed. Severus was in a quandary when the anti apparition and portkey wards went up. Hermione hit his right arm with a reducto as he was readying the killing curse. Severus bled out on the floor as the aurors stormed in the front door.

Dumbledore's Office Hogwarts

As morning broke over the castle in Scotland, an old wizard was awakening. Albus went through his morning ritual as we all do. Taking an inordinate amount of time choosing his robes for the day. As he entered his office, the fireplace flared green flames and Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks Stepped through into his office.

Albus had a questioning look on his face, inwardly hoping that Severus mission went off as he expected. "Amelia to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Amelia wasn't about to put up with Dumbledore's shit. "I am here to find out what you know about your Potions master and a student of this school were doing attacking a muggle borns home last night?"

Albus schooled his features as he had over many years of manipulations. "What happened Amelia?"

Amelia inwardly smiled. "It seems you are in dire need of a new potions master Headmaster."

Albus was thinking Severus had been arrested. "I assure you Amelia, Severus has my full confidence."

Amelia now knew Albus had something to do with this. "Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy died in the attack. Severus Had his wand arm removed with a reducto, and Mr. Malfoy can now find himself joining nearly headless Nick."

Albus was now feeling quite sick, "Were there any other injuries?"

Amelia was enjoying this; Dumbledore was actually squirming under her gaze.

"The attack was on the Granger residence, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, defended her home admirably, She got her parents to a safe location first so no innocents were harmed. I'm afraid the Malfoy Line has been ended as well as the Snape-Prince Line. It seems we have quite the team in those two."

Albus suddenly had what seemed to be an extreme interest in his feet, as he thought of Severus. "Yes it seems we do!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Harry Potter and the time stop spell**_

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

Narcissa Malfoy was not at all happy, her son was dead, and she was inconsolable and again it was Potters fault. The worst part was he was being hailed as hero for it.

 _ **Daily Prophet**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 _ **Kills two death eaters**_

 _Last night at one am Aurors were sent to the muggle born residence of Hermione Granger. When they arrived they found Mr. Harry Potter dousing the flames in the living room of the Grangers. Two bodies in full death eater regalia lay dead on the floor of the house. When unmasked it was found they were none other than Potions Master Severus Snape, and Fifth year Hogwarts student Draconius Malfoy. When wands were checked, both death eaters had fired several killing curses. They were taken down by a reducto to the right arm of Severus Snape who then bled to death during the battle. Draco Malfoy was nearly beheaded by a diffendo to the neck, leaving only a small patch of skin keeping his head connected to his body._

 _When Mr. Potter was asked for comment his words were. "They came to destroy my family, Hermione is my intended, so her family is mine. I will destroy any scum like this, that attacks the ones I love! This but proves what I've been saying. Voldemort Is Alive. I tell him now and his bigoted scum followers. It has always been personal and waiting to be attacked and not retaliating with equal or greater force just ended. I am coming for you, and death will be what you will wish for when you see me!"_

 _Narcissa threw down the paper.. "My Lord will destroy him!" She screamed her face red with anger._

 _ **Hogwarts**_

Minerva McGonagall Held the paper before her. A colleague of hers had attacked her cubs, and it seemed recruiting by the death eaters had been going on in the castle. The war had just come home to Hogwarts and Minerva would put a stop to it.

Dumbledore was in his office wondering where he had gone wrong. He needed Harry ready to give his life not fight back. With Miss Granger at his side, he was gaining to much backbone. He would need to instill more forgiveness in the boy this year.

 **Potter Manor**

The Grangers were not Happy that their home was attacked, but they now were very happy with Harry. He saved not only their daughter, but their home as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione and I would prefer it if you would stay here until this war is over. I know you have work and everything.

Mr. Granger interrupted him. "Harry can you tell me why they attacked us?"

Harry tried to blame himself but Hermione wouldn't have it. "Daddy, it was me." She held a moment. "I'm a muggleborn and the top student in the school. The Blood purists can't have that. Then the savior of the wizarding world chooses me above all others. They see it as shame and can't have it. If Harry hadn't beaten them as a baby.." She started crying. "We would all be dead already. My first bout of accidental magic, the death eaters would have come. They would have stuck daddy to the wall and made him watch as they raped and tortured mom and flayed me alive. Then tortured you and finally when you were begging for the release of death they would have ended your life in the most gruesome way possible. That's what they planned last night. If not for Harry and the elves That would have happened Harry or not."

 **Riddle Manor**

Voldemort was alone in the manor, when a Prophet owl dropped the paper and quickly exited. The Dark Lord Read the Paper knowing he had lost his potions master. The anger that had been seeping through him exploded in an act of accidental magic he had not done since the orphanage. The windows and glass Flew in large shards around the room. Several of the shards tore through his familiar Nagini, leaving the snake beheaded. As the snakes blood ran from her body a mist rose from her and formed the likeness of the dark lord himself. It emitted an unearthly scream and dissipated. Voldemort fell to his knees and cradled the body of his beloved familiar and wept.

 _ **Wendell Grey's Office**_

The paper arrived the same moment as Amelia Bones. "Wendell, I see you have seen Harry's latest exploits."

Wendell smiled as he quickly scanned the article. "Yes, it seems our young wizard is not to be trifled with." Then let out a slight laugh.

"What can I do for you today Amelia?"

The frown on Amelia's face said it was not good. "It would seem Narcissa Malfoy has called an honor duel on our Mr. Potter, over the death of her son." Amelia said as she handed over the summons to the duel. "She registered it with the DMLE. Since I don't know how to contact Mr. Potter, and you are his attorney, I must leave it with you to contact him."

Wendell Looked over the Paper work. "I will contact Mr. Potter and advise him to set an appropriate location, and terms. We will want an Auror presence to assure Mrs. Malfoy does not bring all her death eater friends."

Amelia just looked like Christmas had come early. "The DMLE will be happy to oblige. Just notify me of the date and time."

Wendell Looked at Amelia. "Mr. Potter is a friend of the Goblins, I believe they will wish to supply their arena, and since Mrs. Malfoy has called the duel, the payment for its use will be up to her. Would Tomorrow at ten am be sufficient?"

Amelia nodded her head, and Wendell continued. "It is also Mr. Potter's choice of weapons. We Choose single shot dueling pistols at ten paces. Please inform Mrs. Malfoy."

Amelia was laughing her head off as she nodded her head. "I will of course inform her."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Harry Potter and the time stop spell**_

 _(A/N) Sorry for the wait, my muse died away for a bit. I hope to get back on track with this story now._

 _Thank you all for reading, following, favroriteing, but most of all Reviewing._

 _So on with the show!_

Harry received a note from Wendell telling him of the duel and sent back that he would be there. He returned to the weapons room and found a set of dueling pistols, and began to practice on targets. Having seen enough gun play on the TV over the years he had a basic idea what to do.

Hermione suggested an old western to watch, so they went to the entertainment room. She pulled out an old VCR tape and played it. (The man who shot Liberty Valance)

When they got to the scene where John Wayne was teaching Jimmy Stewart to shoot, she rewound it several times. Harry got the idea. Where they each had only one shot he had to make it count.

Now he went to the practice room and began hitting what he aimed at.

The next morning after a hearty Breakfast, Harry port-keyed to Gringotts with two prepared dueling pistols in a case under his arm.

Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for him, with a haughty look on her face. They said not a word and were escorted to the arena far down in the bowels of the bank. With Hermione by his side, Harry had an air of confidence.

They walked out into the arena, where Wendell awaited them along with Madame Bones, where a small table sat in the center of the arena. Wendell then spoke to them both.

"This is an honor duel called by House Malfoy on House Potter. Lord Potter do you accept the challenge?"

Harry looked up before he spoke. "I Lord Harry James Potter accept the challenge."

Madame Bones turned to Narcissa.

"Lady Malfoy, Do you wish to continue the challenge?"

"I Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Brought this challenge and will see it through." It was said, with a vitriol that could be tasted in the air and it was bitter.

Madame Bones then turned to Harry. "Lord Potter you have the choice of weapons."

Harry Opened the case he brought with him. "Dueling Pistols at Ten paces, Lady Malfoy may choose first."

Harry handed the case to Madame Bones, who then presented the choice to lady Malfoy, who looked at the muggle weapon as if it would kill her just holding it.

Madame Bones then turned to Harry who lifted the other pistol from the case. Harry took the tamping rod and Tamped down the shot one last time, Lady Malfoy followed his actions. Harry then moved away from the table with the pistol held toward the ceiling again Lady Malfoy following his actions. Harry cocked his weapon and stood awaiting instructions.

Wendell stood at the side looking to both competitors. "You will stand back to back you will step off to my count ten paces turn and fire. You each have but one shot, if you miss it ends the duel."

Harry and Mrs. Malfoy Stepped off the ten paces Turned and fired at the same instant. Mrs. Malfoy's shot just nicking Harry's Left ear drawing a small amount of blood, while Harry shot true hitting Mrs. Malfoy Square in the center of her chest; the shot wedging in her heart.

Narcissa fell to the ground, her last words were. "I'm coming Draco." Then the light left her eyes and in this life, she knew no more.

Harry walked off the field of honor never looking back, but a tear did escape his eye. Another life lost to the stupidity of Tom Riddle.

Harry went home and did not speak for the remainder of the day. Only Hermione dared approach him. They sat holding one another, knowing this would not be the last life lost in this stupidity.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, contemplating one Harry Potter. He had killed Severus and the Malfoy boy, these were two people who would never get the chance to see the error of there ways and come to the Greater Good. Things were getting out of hand; the side of the light just didn't kill. The law saw it as self-defense and so it was justified. He only needed the damnable Granger girl out of the way, so Harry would complete his destiny as Dumbledore saw it. There was no other way.

Minerva McGonagall was in her office contemplating the next school year, from all indications her cubs were in complete disarray. With Harry and Hermione now a couple, Ronald Weasley seemed to have fallen out of the trio. It was shaping up to be a very rough year.

Riddle Manor

The dark and lonely Manor was even more so on this night. None of the remaining Death Eaters would go near the Potter Brat, Severus was the best dueler they had next to the dark Lord, and none of them wanted to be in a one on one fight with the brat. All He had left was a few school kids, and what was left of the low level Death Eaters that he would normally use as canon fodder. He the great Lord Voldemort had no one to recruit for him. The other thing he could no longer feel the Potter brat, the connection that he had some how forged all those years ago was gone and he, himself felt weaker for it along with the loss of his familiar his weakness was frightening, and that couldn't be.

Potter manor

The Grangers were ensconced in a beautiful suite in what appeared to be a castle or least a home that reminded them of Buckingham palace. Who is this Harry Potter, the first time they saw the boy he looked like a street urchin right of a Charles Dickens Book. Now they are sitting in his home being waited on by some kind of servant. They would be talking to their Daughter and Harry as soon as they could find them. Damn this place is big.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Harry Potter and the time stop spell**_

Harry, Made his way to Hermione, the look on his face was one of resigned horror. He had once again been forced to take a life. He felt dirty and unworthy. When Hermione laid eyes on him, she knew something bad had happened again. She took his hand and called for Dobby. The little elf was at there side before she finished saying his name.

Hermione Whispered in Dobby's ear, The little elf took their hands and whisked them away with a pop.

Sirius and Remus were sitting in Grimauld Place, reminiscing About the Old days when Harry, Hermione, and Dobby popped into the Kitchen.

When Harry sat down, the look on his face told the tale. He was going through every moment of his life, and feeling as if it should have ended that morning. The tears flowed from his eyes, and they were red and swollen.

His Voice was raspy as he spoke. "She used me to commit suicide…..her last words were, Draco I'm coming. Why would she do that?"

Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Harry this is not your fault. Cissy couldn't keep going. She wanted to use you because she thought it would break you. Harry, you can't let these evil people win. You, I, Hermione, Remus all know you are a good person. You proved your honor nothing more. You can hold your head high and never look down. You are our light. Don't let them snuff it out."

It seemed to help Harry some, but it would take time. Hermione sat on Harry's lap and cuddled into him. He asked her. "How can you stand me I'm a murderer?"

She slapped him hard, leaving the mark of her hand growing red on his face. "Harry James Potter, You are not a murderer! You killed in self-defense. A soldier in battle is not a murderer. You were not given a choice. I would rather the love of my life is alive than that evil bitch. Do you hear me?"

"You still Love me after this?" Harry asked looking at the floor.

Hermione held him close and kissed him. "I'll always love you Harry, you're stuck with me!" then she kissed him again.

More than any words could have said, the love she poured into that kiss was the beginning of his healing.

It was not long after this as they sat at the table in Grimauld that Albus Dumbledore came trough the fireplace.

Harry and Hermione got up to leave the room. "Harry we need to talk." The old wizard said as he sat down.

Harry and Hermione stopped and turned but did not take a seat. "What do you want headmaster?"

The old mans eyes were twinkling but his words were cutting. "Why did you kill Mrs. Malfoy Harry, when you could have walked away?"

Harry finally found his voice. "She called an honor duel on me and my house, if I had not shown or taken part she would have taken my title and all my family ever worked for. I could not allow that Headmaster." Then he stared down the old man. "You're not planning for me to beat Riddle are you?"

The old wizard looked like a deer caught in the head lights, the twinkle was gone as the sweat broke out on his forehead. He said not a word and the teens waited. It was Sirius that finally broke the silence.

"You are planning on leading Harry to his death aren't you? I suppose it just has to be at right time. That is why you set me up not to raise him. You knew he would live a life of abuse at Petunias hand. He wouldn't care about his life and take one for the team. You're going to fix this now Albus, Harry is not going to die for your Greater Good!" 

The old wizard was really sweating now, as he looked between Harry and Sirius. "You don't understand, Harry carries a part of the dark Lord in his scar, He has to die to defeat him!"

Harry just started Laughing and Hermione looked incredulous. "Professor, you are working on bad information." Hermione said.

Harry had just calmed when he told the old man. "Yes, Headmaster I had a horcrux in my head, the Goblins removed it for me. If you would just ask for help instead of holding all the cards you would have found they could handle it. The great Dumbledore if he doesn't have the answer no one else could! I don't think I'll following you any longer. You nearly lost our world if it hadn't been for my mothers spell, Riddle would have won."

"What did you expect Harry, we can't stoop to their level and just kill them." The old man said.

Harry laughed at the old man. "You do not forgive the unrepentant. While I hate killing in battle you must kill or be killed. The evil must be stamped out, Sir! Not told its ok now go about your business."

Albus pulled his wand. "You're turning Dark Harry that can't be allowed!"

Hermione's wand slipped through and caught Dumbledore unaware. "Petrificus totalus!"

The Old wizard hit the floor and Harry took his wand. As the wand left the old wizards hand it lit up the entire kitchen as it bonded with Harry. The old mans eyes never left the wand He couldn't move anything but his eyes. Gellert had stolen the wand not won it. Albus Held it but it had never truly bonded to him. It was again in the hand of the Peverell Line, the Elder Wand was home. Albus Dumbledore shed a single tear as he knew it would never work for him again.

Harry held the wand as it warmed in his hand, He heard words in his mind and spoke them. "Hallows to me." His cloak flew down from his room. In the Guant shack in Little Hangleton a small box hidden beneath the floor disappeared only to reappear in Harry's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Harry Potter and the Time Stop Spell**_

Albus Dumbledore, Lay on the floor Bound and petrified, only his eyes able to move. As the small black velvet ring box appeared in Harry's Hand, the old wizards magic flared. What he had searched for all his life was only inches away. His magic broke the spell, and his hand reached out like lightning. He grabbed the box from Harrys hand and stuffed the ring on his hand, turning it thrice. Appearing before him was the epitome of three women. His Mother, sister Arianna, and the mother of Harry Potter, not one of these women were smiling.

Harry and Hermione watched in awe as the three women berated the Old man. He was told off for his affiliation with Grindlewald, By his mother and sister, and the fight that sent his sisters magic off and killed her. Then Lilly Potter took over. "Albus Dumbledore, we trusted you! You signed our wills and then disregarded them completely! OH the Great Dumbledore knows better than His parents. How much abuse did my son have to endure. Then when you finally take notice and bring him back to our world you set him up. Don't even think of using your catch phrase 'THE GREATER GOOD!' we all know that is a load of dragon dung! Who gave you the rite to set up a betrothal contract with the Weasley's for Harry, you were never to be his guardian at all! You also knew Peter was our secret keeper you were in on it. How could you let Sirius languish in Azkaban all those years? Just so, the Great DUMB ARSE could be in control. YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE! You've done enough damage as it is!" Lilly then turned to her son. "Harry, your father and I always love you. I know from watching you blame your self for every little thing that has happened. I want you to look at this old man and place the blame for all of it where it belongs, squarely on his shoulders. Every ounce of pain you endured is on him. Every death, injury, rape, and torture is all on him. He and his lover Grindlewald wanted to rule the world. This is what we get for it. He allowed evil people to walk away from their crimes for his Greater Good." Lilly then reached out and placed her finger on Harry's forehead. The soul shard within him left, as it had never become a proper horcrux. "Harry I have given you the Knowledge you need to win this. Do not return to Hogwarts until it is finished. Remember you are loved and keep this lovely girl of yours close or the meddlesome old fool will try to use her against you. We all must go now it hurts us to much to be here. I hope not to see you again for many many years. I love you" With those words and tears in every ones eyes the three women faded away.

During all this Albus never noticed the withering curse growing up his arm. His Hand was totally blackened and useless.

Harry and Hermione were struck dumb at the revelations. Suspecting something is true is one thing, but having it all laid out before you is daunting. It was some minutes before a word was spoken, all that was heard was the sobs of Dumbledore. The old wizards beard was wet with his own tears.

Harry and Hermione had no tears, the looks of shock and anger were all that showed. The anger in Hermione was building and she was going to have answers.

"Mister Dumbledore, You never answered the women you called up. Do it now! Why did you set my Harry up to live this? You act as if He deserved it! Let's have it now!" She had her wand trained on the old wizard, its tip glowing.

The magic was swirling around Harry making his hair look wind blown, along with the deep scowl on his face.

Dumbledore's eyes had lost there twinkle as he spoke. "Harry must be prepared for his destiny, should he truly feel loved he would never do what is necessary."

The glow at the tip of Hermione's wand had increased. "And what pray tell is this destiny as you see it?" The vitriol in her voice could practically be tasted in the room.

The Old wizard hemmed and hawed. "He must die at the right moment so Voldemort can be defeated."

Hermione was about to blow the Old wizards head off. "You've raised him like a pig for slaughter!"

Dumbledore would not be denied. "His scar holds a piece of Voldemort's soul, as long as Harry Lives Voldemort can't be killed." This was said as if he were the only authority in the universe.

Hermione Looked at Harry's forehead, the surprise in voice was more than she could even imagine. "Harry, Your Scar….It…it's gone!"

The old wizard looked at Harry and whispered. " _The master of death."_ As Hermione Pulled Harry in for a searing kiss, and left a sigh of relief.

"It would seem you are quite wrong Sir!"

She said with such distain.

Harry reached out and took the ring in hand as he wrenched it from Dumbledore's finger.

"It's one of them Hermione it must be destroyed." The Sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand and he dropped the ring on the Old Kitchen table in Grimauld Place. The sword in his hand came down upon the ring Slicing it cleanly in two. The piece of the Dark Lords Soul rose above the ring screaming as if the hounds of hell were upon it as it faded from view.

The Old wizard looked where the ring left his hand. For the first time he noticed the pain. His hand was completely black as if it had been in fire and he could feel it spreading up his arm. "Harry, I was wrong it would seem, it's up to you now."

Those were the last words of Albus Dumbledore, as his heart succumb to the withering curse. He fell to the floor as his body withered away.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Harry Potter and the Time Stop Spell**_

When Sirius Entered the Kitchen, Harry and Hermione were deep in thought and Dumbledore lay dead on the floor. (or what was left of him)

The first words out of his very surprised mouth were. "Pup, what happened?"

Harry used a very deadpan voice that Sirius had never before encountered. "The old fraud got hold of a cursed ring and put it on. This is the result."

Sirius looked at the teens with a fear he never knew. "Get hold of Tonks, we need her and Shacklebolt here in a hurry."

Harry looked up to the open window as Hedwig flew in. "Are you ready for a letter girl?" Hedwig gave a small hoot the seemed to say always. "Just wait a few minutes girl."

Hermione composed a short note and they sent Hedwig off to Tonks at the Ministry.

While they waited, Sirius was looking a bit green. "I know you didn't cause this but can you explain a bit?"

Harry though a moment and responded. "I really only want to tell it once, unless you have a Pensive, then I could show you."

Sirius answered with one word. "Kreacher!"

DMLE Headquarters Ministry for Magic London

Hedwig Flew threw the ministry and landed on Tonks desk as the young Auror was just reporting from lunch, that she had with Amelia Bones.

"Hedwig, what do you have for me?" Her Hair Pink and spiked.

Hedwig Held out her leg, waiting for Tonks to retrieve the Scroll. It read.

 _Auror Tonks_

 _We have an emergency, Bring Shacklebolt._

 _Hermione Granger_

Tonks, "Well that's short and to the point, Amelia I have to get Shack and go. I don't know how long we'll be."

Amelia, "All rite, I want a report on my desk as soon as you return."

Tonks, "Yes, Ma'am I hope it's nothing to bad. I'm out'a Here.

With that she grabbed Shacklebolt and headed for the Floo.

Hogwarts staff meeting room.

Minerva McGonagall was getting worried, it was only a week before school was due to begin and they still needed a DADA teacher. The Ministry was breathing down there necks attempting to place one of their own toadies in the position and if they didn't find some one soon the may have to accept it. Not only that Albus had called this meeting and never showed. The rest of the staff was getting restless waiting on him, and gossiping in the background.

"Everyone!" Minerva said loudly to get there attention. "We'll break up for now go and work on your preparations for classes. I'll call for you when Albus returns." The rest of the teachers started milling out of room as Minerva just looked on with worry in her eyes. How little she realized that worry was totally justified.

Professor Sprout came up to her before she left. "Are you all rite Minerva?"

Minerva let out a long-suffering sigh. "It's not like Albus to miss a start of term meeting. I know he misses meetings on occasions, but never this one. I feel something horrible has happened."

Grimauld Place

The two Aurors stepped from the fireplace into silence. The robes of Dumbledore containing a slowly still deteriorating body laying on the floor and a pensive sitting on the end of the kitchen table. As Tonks was casting a spell to reveal anyone in the house Sirius, Harry, and Hermione were expelled from the pensive.

Sirius Spoke before they noticed anyone was there. "That was intense!" It was just after he spoke that they realized they had wands pointed at them.

It was Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice that reverberated around the room. "Now if you all don't want to end up in ministry cells tonight…..one of you please tell me what the hell happened here!"

Harry pointed to the pensive. "I prepared a memory of what happened here tonight, it would be much easier if you viewed it."

Tonks and Shacklebolt entered the pensive only to be expelled a few minutes later. Tonks had Look of consternation on her face. "How in the name of Merlin can I write this up?"

Even though the situation was quite serious, Harry just laughed. "Show Amelia the memory and ask her!"

Removal of the body was the most difficult part, as it continued to deteriorate. There was not much left when they reached St. Mungos Morgue.

It was Amelia Bones tasked with informing the staff at Hogwarts and the Press of the Old Wizards passing. No one else was complaining about that.

The Prophet the next morning was a shocker for the wizarding world.

 _ **Albus Dumbledore passes in his sleep**_

 _The great Albus Dumbledore passed last night in his sleep at the end of his one hundred and fiftieth year._

 _The defeater of Grindlewald_

 _Leader of the light_

 _Chief Wizard of the_

 _Wizengamot_

 _Supreme Mugwhump_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts_

 _His titles are many_

 _He has personally touched all our lives_

 _He will be missed._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Harry Potter and the Time Stop Spell**_

With Albus gone, Hogwarts initially seemed like a ship with out a rudder. Minerva McGonagall Was named interim Headmistress until the board of Governors could meet to decide upon a permanent replacement. Minerva Quickly found that she was not as swamped as she thought she would be, as Albus had already pushed 90% of his work off on her anyway. She called back Remus Lupin to be the defense against dark arts teacher and head of Gryffindor House. She then got Sirius Black to teach Transfiguration.

She knew very well bringing in to of the marauders to teach would most likely give her more grey hair, but they were her best option on short notice.

Voldemort was as happy with the news as a pig in slop. Even his tortures of his followers had lessened. He began planning to come out more into the open. Yes, it was time to take out the Potter Brat, and then there would be nothing to stop him. Today though it would be an attack on Diagon Alley to show magical Brittan who was really in charge.

Harry and Hermione were getting ready for the school year, all of their homework was done, and Hermione had them both prepared well into the year. They both had quite a growth spurt over the summer months and were planning a trip to Madame Maulkins for new school uniforms and other last minute supplies in Diagon Alley. It was early and they decided to have breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. Dobby would trail along invisible to warn them of any trouble.

They had just bought a new wardrobe At Madame Maulkins. Now were going to flourish & Blotts to pick up some new books, when Harry began feeling very cold on a hot August Day. "Dementors" Harry said. "Get ready, we need them all in the alley."

Harry and Hermione moved off to the side of the Alley next to the Quiditch supply store. Hermione was getting really down until Harry Kissed her. That broke the spell of the Dementors and had them flocking toward the pair. They broke the kiss and Harry stopped time. "Okay Hermione Patronus right down there throats!" The teens were then walking through the horde of dementors casting a Patronus down each of the monsters throats. When they were sure, the got them all, Harry restarted time. All the dementors in the alley were convulsing and screaming with a noise none had ever heard before. Then they all started exploding and turning to ash. Everything and everyone in the alley was covered with the black ash. It was at that moment the Death Eaters came storming out of Knockturn Alley. Spells were flying in all colors as Harry stopped time again. Harry and Hermione repositioned all the Death Eaters and started time again. The death eaters were falling to there own spells, twenty died instantly the rest were screaming from their injuries. Harry and Hermione just walked away from the Quiditch Supply store and headed to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

When they arrived at Grimauld Place, The two were covered in soot and ash, much more so than just flooing home. Sirius was sitting in the Kitchen having a light lunch when they arrived. "What the hell happened to you two?" Sirius said with more than a hint of surprise.

The two teens laughed. "Just a run in with a few Dementors and Death Eaters, should make good reading in the Prophet in the morning." They continued through the house to get cleaned up, Leaving a bewildered Sirius behind.

In the upstairs hallway, Harry turned to Hermione. "Join me for a shower; I think we could both use help getting our backs clean?" Both were blushing a bit as Harry said it.

"I don't think we are ready for that yet Mr. Potter….but soon." Was Hermione's retort.

The Daily Prophet The next morning was a bit of a hoot for Harry and Hermione.

 _ **The Daily Prophet**_

 _ **Massacre in Diagon Alley**_

 _Death Eaters and Dementors Attacked Diagon Alley, early yesterday morning. As soon as the dementors entered the Alley and began to attack, they began to convulse then exploded. Then the Death Eaters came out of Knockturn Alley and started firing spells. The only problem was that they only fired at each other. Twenty of there own number fell dead to the fire of there own people, fifteen more were badly injured none got away. All we can wonder now is why, and what really happened?_

 _Amelia Bones, Had this to say. "It looks like the Voldemort lost a large contingent of fighters today, along with most if not all the Dementors. We don't know how this came about. We will be thoroughly investigating it._

 _Voldemort's Hideaway_

Tom Riddle was pacing back and forth so much it was wearing a path in the floor. An owl carrying the Daily Prophet dropped the newspaper in his hands and flew out the window. The Dark Lords rage grew with each word he read. His most elite Death Eaters massacred the dementors gone. All he had left were schoolchildren and a few new recruits he couldn't depend on. Even with Dumbledore out of the picture, he was not winning. There was not even a solid report of how it happened. It was time to send the youngest to Diagon Alley and see if he could get some questions answered.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Harry Potter and the Time Stop Spell**_

Harry was reading the Prophet the next Morning, Laughing his head off as Sirius entered the kitchen. "What has you in such a good mood this morning?" Harry could not stop laughing and threw the Prophet at Sirius.

Sirius read the headlines and broke out laughing himself. When they finally started to settle down Hermione walked in, having been awakened by the Raucous Laughter. Harry and Sirius were holding there stomach's completely out of breath. "Okay you two, what's caused all this, this morning?"

Harry looked at Hermione, with mirth in his eyes. "The Death Eaters have been devastated and the Ministry can't figure out how it happened. We just stopped them by reaiming there spells. It has to be the Dementors almost all being destroyed driving them really crazy."

Hermione sat in a chair at the table and put her head in her hands with a tear in her eye. "Harry we killed so many yesterday." Then she sobbed. "How could we?"

Harry put a finger under Hermione's chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "All we did Hermione was aim there spells at each other. They were aiming at women, children, innocents. Love, how many lives did we save yesterday?"

"None, we only took them." She said and cried.

Sirius looked in Hermione's eyes. "You two did not take any lives yesterday; all you did was arrange that different lives were taken."

Hermione tried to say something But Sirius stopped her. "Your friends, schoolmates, there families and people who were only shopping were targeted. It would have been a massacre of innocent people. You and Harry stopped that and rid our world of some of the most horrid monsters we know of. You did the right thing!"

Hermione looked at Sirius. "We could have just captured them; they would have been put in jail."

Harry then spoke up. "Hermione, most of them worked for the ministry or were part of the Wizengamot. How many would have just said I was under the imperious curse and walked away to do it again, or our friend Voldemort would have broken them out of jail to kill even more. We dealt the dark side of our world a crippling blow, one it will take a great deal of time for them to over come. Now we can work on ridding ourselves of there leader. We will never light every heart. We can though shine light in the darkness and there by extinguish it. I have heard it once said you do not invite a viper to your bosom and expect not to be bitten. We just beheaded some very venomous snakes not people."

Hermione Looked at Harry. "Why does it have to be like this? Dumbledore said we could do it better than this."

It was Sirius that spoke this time. "Do you know why you are alive right now, along with your parents?"

Hermione looked at Sirius not knowing how to answer that, so just shook her head.

Then Sirius began again. "This young miracle standing here before you. We were but a month from totally losing the war when Harry James Potter Happened. A fifteen month old baby lived and that banished old Voldy. If they had won, your first bout of accidental magic would have seen a squad of Death eaters sent to your home. Your father would have been stuck to a wall helpless, his eyelids cut away so he had to watch, as your mother was raped multiple times until they tired of her. Then the bastards would have flayed you alive. Only then would they have murdered your parents, then burned your home to the ground with the dark mark hanging above it. Harry Saved you with out ever knowing you. His parents sacrificed their very lives so he could live and there by saved you. If not for him you wouldn't be here to fight back. Those men yesterday were a part of that war and lied and bought there way out of punishment for there crimes. Look at what happened yesterday as poetic justice."

Ministry of Magic

Amelia Bones was in a quandary, the largest victory the ministry had ever seen and they had nothing to do with it. Not one Auror was in the Alley at the time as it was change of shifts. When they arrived, it was just cleaning up the mess. The Death eaters that were injured and in custody couldn't explain it. Even under Veritaserum They were to come in after the dementors had softened up the populace and kill as many as possible, but not the other death eaters. They were now in more fear of there master than the general populace. In fact even they were now a laughing stock as they had made there master.

The Burrow

Ronald Weasley was not at all happy. Ever since the fiasco at twelve Grimauld Place, Potter stole his girl and gets everything. What about Ron Weasley, why is he always over looked.

Ginny Weasley had spent most of the summer in tears. She felt all her chances at happiness were killed by her mother and brother with there stupid Potions. She had prayed Harry would love her for her self, now that would never happen. She didn't even want to return to school.

Diagon Alley

Blaise Zabini , was doing his School shopping and listening for gossip. He found Potter had been to the Alley just before the attack happened but was not seen during or after the attack. He and his mudblood had not picked up there uniform order either. There was no proof Potter was involved but it seemed suspicious to the Slytherin.

Voldemort's hideaway

The Dark Lord had decided to knock Potter down a peg and attack his mudblood's home. He would send one of his experienced Death Eaters and the rest new recruits. It is simple mission so he deemed it time. They would leave for her home just after dark.

Hermione's Home Crawley

Dobby and Winky were just finishing emptying Hermione's home when six Death eaters broke in. Finding an empty home they decided to hit the homes near by.

Dobby and Winky popped to Harry to get help.

Harry and Hermione immediately went with the two elves, When they Arrived the entire house was inflames And they heard screams from the next door neighbors house.

There was no outside evidence of magic, Harry threw Hermione his invisibility cloak. They moved cautiously to the front of the house so Hermione could look in.

In the sitting room were six Death Eaters, The father was hanging from the wall while his wife and Two Daughters were being levitated to floor, they had been silenced.

Harry wanted this bunch to know who got them. He sent Hermione to the back of the house. She silently entered and moved into position in the dinning room. Harry readied his wand, and counted to twenty. He blew the front door off. Then Had Dobby Pop him to the other side of the room. When the death Eaters looked to the noise the fun began. Harry dropped the three closest to him with a diffendo to the legs then disarmed them, Putting three out of the fight. The other three turned to him and were stunned in the back by Hermione, Harry then Bound and Disarmed all three. Harry then searched them for portkeys. He found them wrote a note stuck it to one of the death Eaters then activated the portkey.

Harry and Hermione heard the Aurors outside and had Dobby and Winky Pop them away.

Voldemort's Hideaway

The one Death Eater That made it back was missing both legs his wand and was close to death. One of the young recruits removed the note and handed it to Voldemort. It read.

Tommy boy

I will always beat you!

Stop now and have a chance,

to live!

Harry James Potter

P.S. Have a nice day

Voldemort crunched up the paper in his hand and it burned up instantly. The rage in Voldemort's eyes was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He turned his wand on the recruit that handed him the note and killed him.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Harry Potter and The Stop Time Spell**_

Sept First Seven Am Grimauld Place

Harry and Hermione were up early on the First of September. Packing had been finished the night before. Hedwig had been sent ahead because she hated being caged for the seven-hour ride to Hogwarts. After Breakfast, the couple made a very quick trip to Diagon Alley. They picked up their new School clothes and few books. They entered Kings Cross Station at nine thirty. They were very early so decided to have a drink and snack in a muggle café before heading to platform nine and three quarters.

They passed through the barrier just as the train arrived. It was a different feeling on the platform this time. Instead of a feeling of excitement of a new year of learning, it was a foreboding of evil in the air.

Harry and Hermione loosened the wands in there holsters ready for action as they moved towards the train.

Nothing happened as the boarded the train, yet the feeling remained. They loaded the trunks onto the train, along with Crookshanks basket. Hermione and Harry began to instantly ward the compartment.

They carefully watched as the other students came onto the platform with their families and entered the train. They seemed to notice more mothers crying, little firsties not wanting to board the train. Something terrible was going to happen it was feeling in the air.

The Train pulled out at exactly eleven o'clock, with out incident yet that horrible feeling remained.

It was three hours into the ride to Hogwarts when it Happened, the brakes on the train actuated hard, Luggage began flying around the compartments. Harry Grabbed Hermione's Hand and stopped time.

The couple bolted off the train, to see what caused the train to break so hard. There were several large trees across the tracks, still smoldering from spell fire, and six Death eaters High overhead on brooms.

Quickly Harry and Hermione Levitated the Trees off the tracks. They then noticed a section of rail was missing. Harry conjured the rail and set it in place while Hermione reset the spikes to hold it in place.

Once the tracks were repaired Harry jumped on his firebolt and flew up to the death eaters. They were all flying firebolt's.

Harry pulled them all in front of and just above the Trains engine. He then took all six Firebolt brooms from the Death Eaters Leaving them hanging just above and in front of the train. Hermione had already reboarded the train and was dealing with flying Trunks cages and children. Harry slipped into the compartment and Hermione joined him in seconds.

Harry started time. The train was still slowing quickly but not quickly enough to save the Death Eaters falling in front of the massive scarlet engine. The Death wails from the Death Eaters was horrendous as the train ground their body's into hamburger.

The train now more slowly came to rest in the forest the grew tall on each side of the tracks.

The engineer and brakeman were inspecting the train for damage and sent out a call to the Aurors. Six Death Eaters had been killed after all. At least all the children were safe for the moment.

Mean while Harry was packing away the Firebolt Brooms it looked like the Gryffindor Quiditch Team had all Firebolts this year.

The Train was considerably late arriving at Hogsmead Station, and a large contingent of Aurors awaited its arrival. The students were hurriedly loaded onto the carriages to the school while the firsties were herded to the boats to cross the lake.

The welcoming feast went off without a hitch, with the exception of one Ronald Weasleys complaints about the sorting taking far to long, he was hungry after all.

When they got to the dorms later that night, Ron was still in a snit. He was berating Harry for stealing his girl.

Harry had finally had enough of Ronald Weasley and began telling him off. "You treat Hermione like dragon dung on your shoe. You constantly belittle her, use her for your homework so you can sluff off. Nearly got her killed first year with your insults. How could you possibly think she could be your girl, or is it just because we really love each other. It's another time where it's poor Ron….Harry gets everything." The magic was now swirling around Harry. "It's me that's been jealous of you all along." Harry took a deep Breath. "Ron has a family that loves and supports him. What do I have….HUH! A megalomaniac out to kill me. I have fame and money that I would trade it all less than heart beat to have my parents back. I have one person in this entire world that loves me for me and you would begrudge me that!" If looks could kill, the insensitive red head would have died seconds ago. "Just stay away from me, RONALD!"

With that Harry climbed into in his four poster bed pulled the curtains and as he silenced them, the last thing he heard came from the mouth of Ronald Weasley. "Mental that one!"

Harry could only shake his head in disbelief.

The next morning, Hermione was waiting in the common room to go to breakfast with Harry. It was unusual to see Ronald Weasley coming down the stairs alone and early.

The inept red head walked over to Hermione Grabbed her pulled her close and kissed her and wouldn't let go. Hermione was doing all she could to just push him away, when Harry came down the stairs.

Harry took one look at Hermione struggling to get away from the insensitive fool and Shot him in the arse with a stinging hex. When Ron screamed and let go of Hermione, she raised her right knee as hard as she could and connected with Rons manhood, as he bent over in pain Hermione raised her left knee into his face breaking his nose.

Ron was laying on the floor moaning in pain, with tears in his eyes. "wha' ya' do Tha' Fo'?"

Hermione Started kicking Ron to accentuate each word. "Ronald….Weasley…Don't….You….ever…..Touch….Me…again! If….You…Think…I'm….Doing….any…more…home…work….for….you….you've…..lost Your mind!

Harry then turned him over. "Stay away from my Girl Friend!" The couple walked out the portrait hole to go to breakfast.

After the schedules were handed out and Breakfast was ending, Remus approached Harry and Hermione.

"You two have been summoned to the headmistress office. It seems there has been a complaint made by Ronald Weasley. Be careful of the bludgers."

With a look of total exasperation, the couple headed for the head mistress office. Luckily, they had a free first period.

They reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmistress office gave the password then rode the stairway to Minerva McGonagall's office. They heard the voice of the Headmistress beckoning them inside.

The headmistress Stood behind the ornate desk that once belonged to Albus Dumbledore with a look that some how seemed more stern than either was used too. "Would you mind explaining to me…why Mr. Weasley is now residing in my hospital wing with a broken nose, ribs, a bruised kidney and soft tissue injuries to his most private parts?"

Hermione looked at the woman in this school she most admired. "Headmistress, Ronald Weasley decided first thing this morning he was laying claim to me! He came into the common room grabbed roughly pull me up and kissed me! He had already been told I'm Harry's Girlfriend. He would not let go until Harry saw us together. When I finally pushed him off, he found himself meeting my knee in his groin. When he bent over his nose met my other knee. Then he rudely asked why I did that So I told him with a few more kicks to accentuate my point. I don't like being assaulted." Then Hermione sighed. "He will be getting no more assignment help from us either so I'll bet his grades will drop too!"

Harry then spoke. "Then I told him to stay away from my girlfriend. Who if she'll have me will be my intended."

Hermione pulled Harry into a searing kiss!

When it ended all she said was yes.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Harry Potter and the Stop Time Spell**_

 _(A/N) Thank you all for your Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. It's the only pay I get from this and you are all truly awe inspiring._

 _Now, on with the story!_

 _Minerva McGonagall, while pleased_ beyond _measure that these two have come together, was still very upset about Mr. Weasley being in the hospital wing._

" _While I'm happy for both of you, it still leaves with problems about what to do about Mr. Weasley. For you two five points each for fighting. Now shall we all see to Mr. Weasleys punishment? Follow me please."_

 _Hermione took Harry's arm and followed the headmistress to the hospital wing._

They walked silently behind the headmistress wondering what they would hear from the Weasley twit. As they entered the hospital wing, Ron was babbling away to no one how Hermione was now his, and making no sense what so ever.

Poppy Pomphry walked up to the three of them. "Give Mr. Weasley a few moments, the pain drought I gave him will wear off momentarily."

Minerva nodded to poppy and turned to the new couple. "Let me do the talking when he comes too!" Harry and Hermione nodded in response and the three of them waited.

When Ron finally became coherent, and saw the look on McGonagall's face, he just knew this was not going to go his way and cringed.

"Mr. Weasley, Why did you assault Miss Granger this morning?"

Ron sat up in the bed and looked at the others before he spoke. "I was laying claim on her as is my right as a pure blood." It was said with a smirk as if that was that.

Minerva was about to cut this to shreds. "Was this claiming first allowed by your head of house?"

Ron was looking as if he were the cat that ate the Canary. He answered timidly. "No"

"Did you ask her if she wished to be claimed by you?" Minerva was rolling now.

Ron slunk deeper into the bed. "no"

"Did you inform your father that you intended this action?"

Ron shook his head.

"Did you ask Miss Granger if she was already intended or betrothed? If you had, you would have found out she is already intended to Mr. Potter, The Head of a most ancient and most noble house. Do you realize he could have your head or call an honor duel on house Weasley or demand reparations for such an attack on his intended?"

Ron's Weasley temper couldn't take that one, and he was out of bed running at Harry.

"You can't let me have anything, you bastard! Money, Fame, respect, now you get the girl I want TOO!" He drew his wand to fire a curse at Harry. "Ava…"

Minerva stopped him in his tracks, suspended in mid stride falling to the floor to once again break his nose. Minerva Removed his wand from his hand and used her left foot to roll him over.

"Mr. Weasley, I have never seen anything like this before. You young man are here by expelled from Hogwarts, I will be calling the Aurors to remove you from this school, with attempted murder charges being filed. I hope you are proud of your self!"

Ron had to get in one last line. "Professor Dumbledore promised her to me if I stayed Harry's friend. The lousy attention seeking wanker gets every thing!"

With those words spoken Ron found himself beck in the bed in full restraints.

The Aurors arrived an hour latter and Ron could be seen being led from the building in magic restraining handcuffs and a silencing charm applied. The Slytherin's of course touting and teasing him all the way.

It was the next morning when Errol the Weasley owl came flying in with a read letter for Hermione that things were about to get out of hand. Harry stopped time holding Hermiones hand and then snatched the howler from the bird. With time stopped The pair listened to the howler. Basic Molly rant of how this scarlet woman could turn away her wonderful son, and then see him arrested they should both drop the charges. Harry set it on fire and started time as Errol flew away.

The next few weeks went by quickly with out any problems. The couple became much closer to those in there own house. It seems Ron had been keeping every one else away from them. Harry did need to find another keeper for the Quiditch team, that turned out to be Dennis Creevey, who turned out to be very talented.

The first Quiditch match was against Slytherin that Saturday. It was a bright sunshiny day with a light breeze and just a few clouds. Perfect day for Quiditch, unless you were a Slytherin. Harry faked there seeker four times and he was removed to the hospital wing with his neck broken. The Gryffindor beaters were hitting the bludgers spot on, and had the snakes totally outclassed. The score finally came in an hour later 310 to 20 it was a lion's landslide victory.

After that school settled into a normal routine for all except Harry and Hermione. Realizing they had a dork Lunk after them had them training in the room of requirement at opportune time. They fought together like a well-oiled machine. The room was conjuring as many as twenty death eater opponents at once. Between Dodging shielding and attacking, the longest fight they were now having on the top setting of the room was five minutes. Yes things were looking up.

Voldemorts Hide out

The dark Lord was sitting alone, the few Death Eaters he had left needed training something awful. Most could not hit the broad side of a barn if he personally aimed their wands for them.

The last two attacks he mounted came to nothing. He was feeling like a laughing stock.

He needed to find some better recruits but how with things not going his way at all.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Harry Potter and the time stop spell**_

 _Sorry it's been so long I had a real block on this one. Thanks to all who faved or followed!_

Harry woke one evening, with his scar in screaming pain and visions of Voldemort killing Hermione. For the first time he did not allow himself to succumb to the pain. He fought on Tommy's mindscape. Harry took to the sky on his firebolt and pulled Hermione away from Tom. Then came the fight. Knowing it was not real had given Harry an idea, Learn Toms moves in a safe environment.

So the virtual Battle began. Harry realized first Tom tended to stand still depending on quick shields and unforgivable's, Harry then found the connection between them. He could see all that Tom knew, It was as if a part of Tom was encased in clear quartz in his mind, He cut the cord connecting them and the dream stopped.

Harry was now ripping through the shard of Tom, it didn't have the strength to resist because it was so small. Harry quickly learned Toms secrets and the placement of all his Horcruxes.

Back at Riddle house

Voldemort was screaming in pain, His head felt like it was going to explode at any second. With Severus dead he did not have an excellent potions master any longer. His minions had used up most of the potions stores returning from missions needing healed.

One of his younger followers headed to the apothecary in Hogsmead, to acquire what he could praying to Merlin they had pain potions for his level of pain.

Gryffindor Common room

Ginny Weasley was in a fuming snit, her only family left at school was headed on Azkaban on attempted murder charges, and her Harry was with Granger. How in the name of Merlin had everything gone so wrong? This was to be her year to snag Harry, her mother and Dumbledore had even set up the potions to make sure of it. She spent the entire summer contemplating the best year of her life. She had even gotten fertility potions to make sure the noble git would get her pregnant and marry her. Now he will not even look her. If she were to see, another boy to take care of her urges that would really mess things up. Ginny Weasley was frustrated in more ways than one. Yes little Ginny Weasley was now on a mission to snare one Harry James Potter if she had to kill to do it.

Room of requirement

Harry and Hermione were training hard; the room had provided all forms of exercise equipment, a running track and a large swimming pool. The two were working out every morning getting stronger by the day. The were now up to running two hours a day with out getting winded and Harry was regularly bench pressing 310 pounds. (The Wizarding world never accepted the metric system)

This particular Saturday they had already completed their homework so it was off to Hogsmead at ten for a little r&r.

Harry had cut toms connection for the most part, although he could still tell when the stupid megalomaniac's emotions were running high. While they were having a butter-beer in the three broomsticks, Harry felt a spike of anticipation from Tom and it was close. He peered out the window and could see a group of death eaters heading down the street. It was fairly deserted so what ever was planned had not begun just yet. The he saw the cloud of dementors coming in from the south. That is when he took Hermione's hand and stopped time.

Harry and Hermione disillusioned them selves and got behind the Death Eaters, Each was unmasked stripped naked and tied up in the street. The wands they carried were snapped and they were left defenseless. Harry started time again and they waited on the Dementors. It was but a few minutes before the dementors found the easy prey awaiting them. The Death Eaters were screaming as the Dementors approached. They found that several of the Death Eaters Had relieved themselves in fear and were now sitting in there own excrement.

The couple waited until the Dementors were as close as they could get and Harry stopped time. Then the two began shooting patroni down each dementors throat. Now they left for the three Broomsticks and sat back down to enjoy there respective drinks as Harry restarted time.

Back in the Street just above the Death Eaters the dementors were all in wild convulsions just above the Death Eaters Heads. Each dementor exploded one by one Leaving the Death eaters covered in there remains.

The Aurors having been alerted to the unusual magic in the area began arriving. Tonks being lead Auror on this detail began laughing uncontrollably at the sight she found. Fifteen grown wizards and one witch tied naked in the street covered in black sitting in piles of there own shit. The only thing that stopped the laughter was the smell. The entire Group was placed in magic restraining cuffs and port-keyed to holding cells in the ministry. She had no real idea how she would write this up.

Harry and Hermione Finished their drinks, and headed for the book store no one else knowing what happened.


End file.
